The Little Match Boy
by Leila Zen
Summary: Ini kisah Bocah penjual korek api versi BoboiBoy Api. Tapi ada sedikit *Spoiler* :V Request dari Hariken Yuu-Chan Tertarik? Gereget, Ga tahan buat RnR? /pedeamat Silahkaan ! ;) CHAPTER 5 [END] UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Recollection of Happiness

Da-Tadaaaaaahh!

Leila kembali dengan Cerita Gajenyaa! BRACE YOURSELF! :'V

Ini Request dari Hariken Yuu-Chan. Gapapa kan Leila langsung ambil dari lagu ini tanpa persetujuan dari Yuu-San? Mumpung ada Ide nih, Kalo Hilang kan Gawat Tjoy. :V

Semoga Yuu-San suka dengan ceritaku. ;) Kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan, bilang saja. Oke? Leila bersedia buat perbaiki kok. ;)

Cerita ini diambil dari salah satu Lagu Vocaloid yang dinyanyikan oleh si Imut, si Cute, si Kawaii, si Comel, Kagamine Rin. :D

The Flame of Yellow Phosporus.

Aku buat versi Boboiboy Api sebagai Gadis Penjual korek Api-Eh~ /Tiba-tiba bulu ketek Leila terbakar. Ra-Ralat.. Maksudnya Bocah Lelaki Penjual korek api. Heheh.. Damai Ah. ^^`

Nah, Happy Reading!

 **The Little Match Boy**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

Oke, Mulai detik ini punyaku! /Dikejar orang-orang Animonsta

 **The Little Match Boy © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

Sebenarnya sih, bukan asli punya Leila. Leila cuma melesetin gender si penjual korek apinya, dari cewe jadi cowo. **Pssstt!** (Juga sedikit memberi bumbu Sho-Ai (ApixAir) bukan di Chap ini tentunya ;)) Story-nya yang juga sedikit kemana-mana. Heheh. /Dibakar lagi.

To Hans Christian Andersen, I don't mean to mess your story, I'm just iseng.. /Aduuh! Bahasa inggrisnya Iseng apa sihh?!

 **The Flame of Yellow Phosporus © Aku no-P (Mothy)**

Aku pinjem Ceritanya, ya Mothy-San.. Kita damai ya Mothy-san.. Jangan ikut-ikutan ngebakar bulu ketek saya ya Mothy-San.. XD

 **-Warning!-**

 **Elemental Siblings, No Super Power, No Fighting,** **LITTLE BIT SHO-AI** **, OCs** , **OOC, Gajes, Typos, Ngaco, Ga rame, Cerita Ngelantur, Author ngetiknya Ngelindur.**

 **DON'T LIKE** , **DON'T READ!**

 **I've Warn You~ Enjuoooy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The Little Match Boy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **黄燐が生** **み出す** **炎**

Ourin ga umidasu honoo

Fosfor Kuning menyalakan Api Membara

 **罪深き この** **身** **を 焼き尽くす**

Tsumibukaki kono mi wo yakitsukusu

Membakar, Menghanguskan Raga yang dipenuhi dengan Dosa ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu merupakan Akhir Tahun yang sangat dingin. Apalagi saat ini sedang malam Hari. Salju turun sangat lebat. Terlihat Pohon-pohon, tumbuhan, dan Bangunan-bangunan di kota diselimuti oleh salju tebal. Orang-orang Normal pasti akan memilih untuk berbaring diatas ranjang berbalutkan Sweater Wool tebal yang hangat dan selimut tebal sebagai pelengkap. Atau menikmati hidangan lezat Perayaan Tahun Baru di rumahnya masing-masing. Atau, jika pergi keluar pun, pasti akan memakai pakaian yang layak untuk dipakai saat musim dingin. Dengan begitu, mereka masih bisa merasa senang meskipun udara disini sangat dingin.

Tapi semua kesenangan itu, tak bisa didapatkan oleh seorang bocah lelaki bersurai hitam yang selalu berdiri ditengah keramaian kota, sambil membawa keranjang yang penuh dengan bungkusan korek api ditutupi oleh selembar serbet.

Orang memanggil anak lelaki itu Api. Sesuai dengan profesinya kan?. "Api sang Penjual Korek Api". Jika orang-orang menggunakan mantel bulu tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka, Api hanya menggunakan Jubah Merah. Pakaian yang ia pakai pun hanya kemeja putih dengan lengan sedikit melebihi siku, dilapisi Rompi Oranye. Juga Celana pendek Cokelat Gelap melebihi lutut. Kedua Kakinya pun telanjang tanpa alas kaki.

Tapi itu semua tidak membuktikan kalau Api tahan terhadap Dingin.

Namanya Api, bukan berarti tubuhnya selalu panas setiap saat.

Namanya Api, bukan berarti Kakinya tahan menginjak jalanan yang dingin membeku.

Namanya Api, bukan berarti kulitnya tahan terhadap angin musim dingin yang mampu membekukan air mancur di taman kota.

Namanya Api, bukan berarti saat ini tangannya tidak mati rasa karena seharian memegang keranjang.

Namanya Api, bukan berarti Ia senang hanya berdiri setiap saat menawarkan korek api kepada setiap orang yang melintas dihadapannya.

Dunia ini Tidak Adil.

Orang-orang bisa merasa Bahagia, menikmati hangatnya malam Tahun Baru meskipun bertepatan dengan musim dingin. Sedangkan Api hanya bisa berdiri seharian sambil menjual korek api. Itu membuatnya Menderita. Kelaparan dan kedinginan.

Lalu kenapa Api harus berdiri menjual korek api seharian? Dari datang hingga perginya mentari? Mengapa tidak ikut merayakan Tahun Baru bersama keluarganya dirumah?

Semua jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah: Karena Ayahnya.

Ya, Satu Jawaban untuk semua Pertanyaan tentang kehidupan bocah malang ini.

Ayahnya Api, tidak memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Entah apa yang menyebabkan hal demikian. Pria itu kerjaannya hanya memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Mabuk, tertidur, Mabuk, dan Tertidur lagi. Tanpa memikirkan Tanggung Jawab untuk merawat sang Titipan Tuhan. Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkan Api masuk rumah sampai Ia mendapatkan uang hasil penjualan korek apinya. Tapi nyatanya. Tak satu pun Insan yang mau membeli satu batang pun korek api. Karena itulah Api ada disini.

Dua hari yang lalu, Hidup Api baik-baik saja. Ia bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya hidup ini.

Lezatnya makanan saat ia merasa lapar.

Segarnya Air yang mengusir dahaganya.

Nyamannya Ranjang ketika kantuk menyerangnya.

Tidak seperti sekarang.

Dia masih ingat jelas kehangatan itu. Yang selalu diberikan oleh Malaikat Pelindung hidupnya. Benar Sekali. Malaikat itu adalah Ibunya.

Yang terasa Hangat ketika pelukannya menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ketika suara lembutnya mengiringi setiap malam sebelum terlelap. Ketika sebuah kecupan Lembut darinya menghampiri keningnya. Ketika kebahagiaan datang yang membuat senyuman diwajahnya terkembang. Ketika punggungnya siap sedia melindungi, bila orang bejad yang Ia panggil Ayah itu hendak menyakitinya.

Kini semua itu lenyap. Ibunya tewas karena belati yang dihunuskan oleh Ayah Gadungan itu.

Sangat menyakitkan, ketika Api mengingat jeritan sakit Ibunya saat meregang nyawa.

Sangat menyakitkan, ketika Api ingat pernah memeluk tubuh Ibunya yang berlumuran Darah.

Sangat menyakitkan, ketika Api ingat pernah menggenggam tangan lentiknya erat-erat, tapi ia merasakan dingin.

Sangat Menyakitkan, ketika Api ingat pernah memanggil-manggil sang Ibu, namun tidak ada balasan.

Air mata perlahan menuruni kedua pipi pucat Api. Isak tangisnya lirih, namun dapat terdengar oleh hati siapapun yang merasa iba. Kini, Ia sadar.

Bahwa setiap kebahagiaan yang ada dalam hidupnya hanyalah khayalan. Bisa dibuktikan dengan masa lalunya, dimana Ia hidup bahagia bersama Ibunya. Semua kebahagiaan itu tidak terjadi sekarang. Hanya akan terulang kembali jika Api mengkhayalkannya.

Dan setiap Kesedihan yang ada didalam hidupnya, adalah kenyataan. Buktinya adalah sekarang ini. Dia harus menahan perih diperutnya karena sejak dua hari yang lalu belum diisi sepotong roti sama sekali. Ia harus tetap berdiri meski Ia mulai tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Ia harus tetap menjual semua korek api itu meskipun tak ada satupun makhluk yang mau membelinya. Demi bisa makan, dan pulang ke rumah.

Tapi Ia tau, tak ada gunanya Ia menangis sekarang. Itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Api langsung mengeringkan air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia pun kembali berdiri tegap.

"Tuan, Maukah Anda membeli korek api ini?" ujar Api sambil mengasongkan sebungkus korek api kepada seorang Pria.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin lain kali nak." Pria itu pun bergegas pergi.

"Nona, maukah Anda membeli korek api ini?" kalimat ini seakan terasa membosankan bila terus diucapkan.

"Ah, Lain kali saja ya!" Begitu pula kalimat ini.

Hanya Kedua kalimat itulah yang selalu terjadi ketika Api dan orang lain sedang bicara. Membosankan memang, tapi Ini demi sepotong roti. Yang bisa mengusir rasa laparnya.

Tak terasa, Malam semakin larut. Salju turun semakin lebat. Udara semakin terasa dingin. Dan Jalanan kota semakin sepi. Dan Api semakin tidak tahan dengan dinginnya Udara. Tapi korek api yang dijual Api tidak semakin berkurang. Jumlahnya tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Angin dingin berhembus. Membuat Api menggigil seketika. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat. Bibirnya bergetar. Tangan dan kakinya sudah mati rasa. Terlihat surai hitamnya dihiasi serpihan-serpihan salju dan es. Ia ingin sekali pulang ke rumahnya, namun takut sang Ayah akan memukulnya karena tidak membawa uang hasil dari berjualan korek api.

Api pun menepi ke pinggir jalan, dan duduk di gang kecil yang diapit dua bangunan. Ia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, dan sebisa mungkin menyelimuti tubuh kurusnya menggunakan jubah merah yang ia kenakan. Tapi tubuhnya masih menggigil karena Angin Dingin masih bisa Ia rasakan. Kemudian, Api melirik kearah keranjang Korek apinya. Seandainya Dirinya berani untuk mengambil korek api itu, dan menyalakan api untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Bagaimana jika Ayahnya Tau?

Tapi.. Api juga tidak mau mati kedinginan.

Akhirnya, Ia tetap mengambil sebatang korek api, dan memberanikan diri untuk menyalakan api. Kehangatan mulai bisa dirasakannya saat api menyala di korek itu.

Hangat. Sampai Api memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kehangatan yang kecil, namun bisa membuatnya sedikit bahagia.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas dikhayalannya, sebuah pemandangan. Suasana kota dengan gemerlapnya lampu aneka warna menyala-nyala, menghiasi bangunan-bangunan yang ada. Langit malam bertaburkan jutaan bintang memayungi seluruh kota.

Indahnya..

Sungguh indah...

Semua pemandangan khayalan itu lenyap seketika saat angin dingin meniup kobaran api kecil dari korek api itu. Api yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun membuka kedua mata beriris merah terangnya.

Apa yang Ia lihat saat ini bukanlah pemandangan Indah kota saat Tahun Baru. Melainkan sebuah kota yang tertutup oleh salju tebal. Dan tak ada satu pun makhluk yang berkeliaran disana kecuali dirinya.

Ini pasti terjadi karena Api mulai terkena Hypotermia. Yang selalu mendatangkan khayalan-khayalan saat Ia merasa kedinginan. Tapi rasanya Api tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan khayalan-khayalan itu. Asalkan khayalan itu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dia sudah tidak tahan menderita karena kelaparan dan kedinginan.

Korek api ini Bisa menyalakan api.

Sebuah nyala api bisa membawanya pada kebahagiaan.

Akhirnya..

Setidaknya Api bisa terbebas dari penderitaannya meski hanya sesaat.

Anak itu kembali menyalakan korek untuk menghangatkan dirinya lagi. Meskipun hanya nyala api kecil, tapi cahaya panas itu terlihat seperti sebuah Api Unggun yang besar. Khayalan lagi memang. Namun terasa begitu nyata. Ini Luar Biasa.

Api menatap dinding bangunan yang ada di depannya. Ajaib. Tiba-tiba Api melihat dinding bangunan itu menghilang, sehingga Api bisa melihat ruangan yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu ternyata Ruang Makan! Ada meja makan lengkap dengan hidangan mewah tersaji diatasnya. Tapi yang paling menggiurkan adalah Ayam panggangnya. Dilumuri bumbu. Masih hangat terlihat dari kepulan asap tipisnya. Tiba-tiba Ayam panggang, pisau dan garpu, melayang terbang kearah Api. Anak itu terkejut. Bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin Ayam Panggang ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar diperut Api.

Ketika Api baru akan mengambil Garpu dan Pisau untuk menyantap Ayam panggang itu, Angin dingin berhembus kembali memadamkan cahaya dari korek api. Menyadarkan Anak kurus itu dari lamunannya lagi. Kembali ke kenyataan yang pedih. Kini, yang ada didepan Api adalah bangunan biasa yang dengan dinding yang menghalangi bagian dalam ruangannya.

"Khayalan lagi..." gumam Api lirih. Sedikit kecewa.

Merasa kedinginan, Api mengambil sebatang korek api lagi, dan menyalakannya. Cahaya terang pun menyala di korek api itu. Api tersenyum. Kini tubuhnya mulai merasa hangat, meskipun kakinya masih terasa membeku. Api berusaha melindungi cahaya korek api supaya tidak tertiup angin lagi.

Tiba-tiba, Cahaya itu membesar. Cukup besar seakan-akan api dari korek itu terlihat seperti api unggun lagi. Pastilah ini khayalan lagi. Api memandangi Ilusi yang ada di depannya. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, cahaya api itu membentuk sebuah wujud.

Mulanya samar-samar.

Seperti wujud seorang manusia.

Menggunakan gaun sederhana.

Seorang Wanita?

Wajahnya tampak semakin jelas!

Dia cantik sekali.

Wanita ini..

Ibu...!

Ternyata cahaya itu menyerupai wujud Ibunya Api yang sudah meninggal. Kedua iris merah terangnya berkaca-kaca, tak percaya dengan apa yang Ia lihat sekarang. Ibunya sendiri! Ada didepannya sekarang!

"Ibu!.." air mata bahagia menuruni kedua pipi dingin Api.

Cahaya yang berwujud Ibunya itu tersenyum begitu melihat Api yang juga tersenyum.

"Ini benar-benar kau...! Katakan ini bukan bagian dari khayalanku lagi!.."

Sayang Sekali. Angin dingin kembali berhembus memadamkan api yang ada dikorek yang Ia pegang. Cahaya yang berwujud sang Ibu itu pun ikut padam, karena Api tersadar dari khayalannya.

"T-Tidak..! Ibu..! Jangan Pergi..!"

Tak kehabisan akal, Api mengambil serbet yang menutupi korek api dikeranjangnya. Anak itu menaruhnya ditanah, lalu menyalakan korek api lagi, membakar serbet yang dibentuk bola itu, membuat api unggun kecil.

Cahaya kembali menyala, namun lebih besar daripada pada saat menyala dikorek api. Anak itu berusaha melindungi kobaran api itu dari hembusan angin.

Api menatap cahaya itu dalam-dalam. Berharap khayalannya datang sekali lagi, sehingga Ia bisa bicara dengan Ibunya. Meski itu cuma khayalan.

Dan benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya api itu mulai kembali berwujud seperti Wanita tadi. Seperti Ibunya Api. Wujud itu tersenyum, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Ibu..! Aku merindukanmu...! Meski kau baru dua hari meninggalkanku... Tapi... Terasa begitu lama bagiku... Aku tak mau hidup seperti Ini...! Ibu...! Bawalah Aku... Pergi bersamamu kesana...!"

Cahaya berwujud Ibunya Api terlihat sedih begitu melihat Api kembali meneteskan air matanya. Begitu banyak penderitaan yang dirasakan Api. Ia sudah tak mau hidup lagi. Semua kenyataan dalam kehidupan ini Menyedihkan. Menyakitkan. Api mulai terisak.

"...K-Kumohon.. Cepatlah bawa aku... Sebelum angin memadamkan api ini... Dan mengakhiri pertemuan kita... Aku ingin hidup bersamamu... Ibu..."

Cahaya itu tersenyum, namun menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa itu artinya Api tidak bisa ikut bersamanya?

"...A-Apa.. Maksudmu aku tak bisa?... Tapi kenapa..?.. Jangan katakan kalau kau senang melihatku menderita..."

Cahaya itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Berarti tidak senang melihat Api menderita. Namun kemudian, Cahaya itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Api.

"...Jadi Aku... Bisa Ikut denganmu...?"

Sedikit ragu, cahaya itu tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Melihat timbal balik yang Ia harapkan, Api tersenyum. Saat Api hendak meraih tangan Ibunya, Tiba-tiba Angin dingin kembali berhembus kencang. Memadamkan cahaya yang ada dihadapan Anak itu.

"Tidak!"

Ia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Khayalannya ikut lenyap saat angin melenyapkan nyala api. Api seakan tak bosan meneteskan Air matanya. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa terbebas dari penderitaan hidupnya? Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Kenapa Ia harus terus merasakan sakit namun tak kunjung mati?

Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Api melirik kearah sekeranjang korek api yang Ia bawa. Ia memang baru menghabiskan Empat batang korek api. Tapi apa gunanya jika Ia kembali menyalakan api menggunakan korek itu lagi, jika nantinya akan padam tertiup angin? Semua itu percuma saja. Lapar yang Ia rasakan pun tak hilang. Kini tubuhnya telah kembali menggigil. Tak ada lagi benda yang bisa dibakar untuk dijadikan api unggun kecil. Rasanya Api sudah gemas ingin membakar tubuhnya sendiri supaya tak bisa kedinginan lagi. Tapi itu gila, tidak boleh dilakukan. Lagi pula.. Apa yang akan dikatakan Ibunya jika Api mati bunuh diri? Pasti wanita itu akan sangat kecewa. Sedangkan Api bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Ibunya.

Satu Ide melintas dipikiran Api.

Pulang ke rumah.

Tak ada pilihan lain.

Api hanya berharap kepalan tangan Ayahnya tidak mendarat di wajahnya. Dengan berat Hati, Api berjalan menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ひとかけら の パン** **を得る**

Hitokakera no PAN wo eru

Inginnya diriku untuk mendapatkan sepotong Roti

 **お金が必** **要だった**

Okane ga hitsuyou datta

Mengharuskan Diriku untuk mencari Uang

 **「マッチ** **を 買って** **くれませんか？」**

"MACCHI wo katte kuremasen ka?"

"Maukah Kau membeli Korek Api ini?"

 **振り向いて も くれない**

Furimuite mo kurenai

Namun mereka berpaling dariku

 **希望 さえ** **凍りつく** **ほどの**

Kibou sae kooritsuku hodo no

Membeku bersama Semua Harapanku

 **寒さ に身** **を 震わせていた**

Samusa ni mi wo furuwasete ita

Tubuhku menggigil karena kedinginan

 **わずか な** **ぬくもり** **を 求めて**

Wazuka na nukumori wo motomete

Menginginkan sebuah kehangatan kecil

 **マッチ の** **先端 に 火** **を 灯した**

MACCHI no sentan ni hi wo tomoshita

Kunyalakan Api di ujung sebatang korek Api

 **揺らめき** **の 先 見えた 幻像**

Yurameki no saki mieta genzou

Di dalam berkobarnya Api Ku lihat sebuah Gambaran

 **ねえ 魅せて 至福** **の 追想**

Nee misete shifuku no tsuisou

Tunjukkanlah semua Gambaran kebahagiaan padaku

 **黄燐が 生** **み出す炎**

Ourin ga umidasu honoo

Fosfor kuning menyalakan Api berkobar

 **暖めて この 身と** **心を**

Atatamete kono mi to kokoro wo

Hangatkanlah Jiwa dan Raga ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue (?)-**

Aahh.. Akhirnya selesai! Yeee! :D

Puja Kerang Ajaiiiibb! Ululululululululu~

Zen: BERISIIIKK!

Leila: BODOO!

Nah, Yuu-San, Para Readers sekalian, Gimana Ceritanya?

Jelek Ya?

Yaudah Ga papa Tinggal tulis "Hapus aja Cerita ini" di kotak Review dibawah ini. TAT /NangisDipojok

Tapi kalau kalian suka, aku lanjut nih. Jangan lupa Fav dan Follow Story ini! Oke? ;D kalo bisa Authornya juga~ Oke? Oke?

Nah, Akhir kata..

 **Review Please.. :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Burn away All of My Suffers

Da-Taa- /Plakk

Zen: Cukup Nona! Daku sudah tidak tahan dengan suara Cemprengmu yang selalu berteriak.

Leila: Da-Tadaaaaaaaa! /teriakpaketoa

Zen: Oh Tuhan, Telingaku...

Leila: Maafkan aku, Asistenku. Tapi Opening Cerita harus dilaksanakan. titik.

Nah, Para Readers sekalian, kita sampai di Chapter 2.

Yeee! Puja Kerang Ajaiiiibb! Ulululululululu~

Zen: *Jedukin kepala ke tembok*

Oh, Iya. Zen memintaku untuk mengatakan ini pada kalian:

HEAVEN Sequel will Coming Soon! :D

Sekarang Zen sedang susah payah memeras Otaknya (?) untuk menuliskan Sequel Ceritanya. Ditunggu Yaa! ;)

Oh, Iya! Sedikit Promot nih..

Untuk para pecinta Sho-Ai, mungkin anda berminat membaca story ini?

 **Bring You Back Home, a Pokemon Fanfic**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Adventure/Romance**

 **Pair: Ethan x Red**

 **Link: s/11222529/1/**

Barang kali berminat. Tapi kalau ga mau Yo wis Ra popo :). Story milik Author yang satu ini tidak laku. Salah sendiri sih.. Harusnya fanfic Pokemon itu buat Cowo. Malah dibikin Sho-Ai. Otomatis yang bacanya Alergi. :v

Nah, sedikit spoiler nih, di chap ini **BoboiBoy Air akan muncul!**

Kyaaaaa! Kyaaaaaa! X-D *Nosebleed*

Leila tau Kalian pasti sudah menunggu-nunggu makhluk seimut dia ada di Story ini kan? Sama Author juga XD Kyaaaaaaa!. Sengaja Author tidak memunculkan dia di Chap 1, karena di Chap sebelumnya, Air lagi Sibuk dimainin sama Author (?). Disini akan terjadi *Spoiler* pada Air. :v Kyaaaaaa! XD *NosebleedSeember*

Udah ah! Kalo ngomongin Air nanti Author bisa kehabisan darah. -3-

Oke, tanpa Cek-Cok lagi, Inilah dia:

 **-The Little Match Boy Chapter 2-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan berat hati, Api memutuskan untuk pulang ke Rumah Ayahnya. Kalau Ia terus berada diluar semalaman, Ia akan mati kedinginan. Api hanya berharap semoga nanti kepalan tangan Ayahnya tak mendarat di wajahnya.

Perlahan, kaki telanjangnya melangkah mendekati pintu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Api mengetuk pintu kayu rumahnya itu.

"Ayah... Ayah, Apa kau didalam?"

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang membukakan pintunya. Seseorang berbadan tinggi yang wajahnya kelihatan sangat tidak senang.

"Oh, Lihat siapa yang datang." katanya Angkuh.

"A-Ayah... Boleh aku menginap dirumah Ayah?... Disini dingin.."

"Hmm-hmm... tergantung, berapa banyak yang kau dapat hari ini."

"T-Tapi.. Aku tidak.. menjual satu pun korek api.."

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas, jawabannya tidak."

"Aku mohon Ayah! Izinkan aku menginap malam ini saja!"

"Kau sudah tau sendiri kan? Kau boleh menginap jika kau punya uang!"

"Tapi Diluar bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk tidur! Salju turun lebat! Dan angin dingin selalu berhembus! Aku bisa membeku!"

"Aku rasa tempat yang bagus untuk orang yang malas bekerja adalah diluar. Sudah untung kau memakai jubah merah itu. kenapa tidak dijadikan selimut saja?"

Hei-hei, Pemalas katanya? Hei Ayah! Sepertinya kau tak bisa menjaga ucapanmu. Api langsung mengepalkan tangannya, hatinya kini dipenuhi amarah. Tangannya yang mengepal kuat tidak tahan ingin mendaratkan pukulan diwajah Makhluk itu.

"KAU SEBUT ORANG YANG RELA BERDIRI SEHARIAN MENJUAL KOREK API, TANPA MAKANAN DAN DIHUJANI SALJU ADALAH ORANG PEMALAS?! LALU ORANG YANG KERJANYA HANYA MABUK DAN TIDUR TERUS KAU SEBUT ORANG YANG GIAT?! KEMANA PERGINYA OTAKMU?!"

BUAKKK!

Kepalan Tangan Ayahnya mendarat di wajah Api begitu Ia selesai mendengarkan Api yang berbicara sambil berteriak. Api tertunduk, kesakitan memegangi pipinya yang sepertinya mulai membengkak sekarang. Perlahan, Darah segar mengalir keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Anak tidak tau diuntung! Kau pikir Siapa yang sudah merawatmu semenjak Wanita itu mati Heh?!"

"Merawatku..? MERAWATKU?! DENGAN MENYURUHKU BERDIRI SEHARIAN?! TANPA MAKANAN?! DAN TEMPAT UNTUK TIDUR?!" Api kembali berteriak lantang meski mata merah terangnya berkaca-kaca menahan sakit.

"Adalah hakku soal bagaimana cara Aku merawatmu! Lagipula, Apa yang akan kau lakukan soal itu? Mengadu pada Ibumu? Heh! Dia Sudah Mati!"

"DIA MATI KARENA KAU! DASAR BRENGSEK! TIDAK TAU DIRI! MAKHLUK TIDAK BERGUNA!"

BUAKKK!

Api kembali menerima pukulan kuat tepat di ulu hatinya. Anak itu terjatuh ke tanah memegangi perutnya kesakitan. Dan perlahan, air matanya turun tak kuat menahan sakit.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku muak melihat wajahmu BOCAH TENGIK!" Pria itu membanting pintu dan membiarkan Api diluar.

"HEI!" Api langsung bangkit, menghampiri pintu, dan memukul-mukul pintu rumah Ayahnya dengan keras. "HEI! AYAH! BUKA PINTUNYA! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

Tidak ada gunanya. Sepertinya telinga Pria Tua itu sudah tuli. Api menggedor Pintunya dengan keras sambil berteriak pun tak kunjung membukakan pintunya.

Angin dingin kembali berbembus. Api sudah menyerah untuk merengek-rengek pada Ayah bejadnya. Kini, Ia tak hanya merasa kedinginan, namun merasakan kesakitan juga karena pukulan Ayahnya tadi. Namun dirinya masih berdiri didepan pintu rumah Ayahnya.

Kalau begini terus, Api bisa mati kedinginan.

Tidak ada makanan, tidak ada tempat tidur, tidak ada kebahagiaan.

Sebenarnya Api sudah menunggu-nunggu Kematiannya tiba. Supaya dirinya bisa terbebas dari semua penderitaan ini. Tapi kenyataannya,

Dirinya hanya bisa merasakan dinginnya salju.

Dirinya hanya bisa merasakan sakitnya luka karena pukulan Ayahnya.

Dirinya hanya bisa merasakan penderitaan yang tak kunjung hilang.

Terus merasakan sakit, namun tak kunjung mati.

Ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini. Satu-satunya jalan, adalah menemukan sumber kebahagiaannya.

Kobaran Api.

Ya, setidaknya Ia bisa terlepas dari penderitaan meski hanya untuk beberapa saat. Dengan khayalan yang Ia dapatkan begitu api itu menyala.

Masih berdiri didepan pintu rumah Ayahnya, Ia menyalakan api dari korek apinya. Ia mulai merasakan kehangatan kecil menyelimutinya. Api menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan kecil yang Ia dapatkan dari korek api miliknya.

Tiba-tiba, Rumah Ayahnya berubah menjadi sebuah tumpukkan kayu bakar yang besar. Dan pemandangan di sekitarnya berubah menjadi pemandangan di tengah hutan pada malam hari. Ini khayalan lagi, kini khayalan itu membawa Api pergi ke tengah Hutan.

Senyumannya terkembang begitu Ia melihat tumpukan kayu bakar besar itu dihadapannya. Dengan tumpukkan kayu bakar ini, Ia bisa membuat api unggun yang sangat besar. Dan besar kemungkinan api ini tidak akan padam hanya karena tertiup angin dingin.

Tanpa ragu, Api membakar tumpukkan kayu itu. Perlahan, api mulai merambat ke seluruh permukaan kayu yang ada. Sehingga terciptalah sebuah kobaran api yang sangat besar.

Panasnya membuat Api bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya lagi yang tadinya membeku.

Panasnya membuat Api bisa berhenti menggigil.

Panasnya membuat Api merasa sedang tidur diatas ranjang yang empuk dan selimut yang hangat.

Panasnya membuat Api kembali merasa bahagia.

Tapi Ingatlah.

Dalam hidup ini..

Kebahagiaan adalah Khayalan.

Dan cepat atau lambat, kau akan kembali ke kenyataan yang pedih.

Namun kini, yang menyadarkan Api dari lamunannya bukanlah angin dingin yang memadamkan api yang ada dihadapannya. Tentu saja bukan, hanya angin topan lah yang bisa memadamkan api sebesar itu.

Melainkan, karena seseorang menarik tangannya, menjauhkan dirinya dari kobaran api yang menghangatkan tubuhnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjauhlah dari situ! Kau bisa Terbakar!"

Api mendapati bahwa orang yang menariknya adalah seorang Wanita berkerudung merah muda. Api tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Pandangannya kabur karena kepalanya tiba-tiba sakit.

"Uuhhn..! A-Ada apa?..."

"Rumah itu terbakar! Cepat selamatkan dirimu!" kata wanita itu panik menyuruh Api untuk pergi.

Seketika mata Api membulat. Rumah.. Terbakar..?

Api mendapati di sekitarnya warga sekitar berlarian panik.

Api mendapati banyak orang berbondong-bondong membawa seember air.

Api menoleh kearah Rumah Ayahnya.

Tuhan.

Jadi yang Ia bakar tadi bukanlah tumpukkan kayu bakar.

Tapi Rumah Ayahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Ia sudah membakarnya!

Apa yang sudah kulakukan?..

Dirumah itu kan...

"AYAH!"

"Hei! Hei! Jangan pergi kesana! Disana Berbahaya!" Wanita berkerudung itu menahan Api.

"AKU HARUS KESANA! AYAHKU ADA DI DALAM RUMAH ITU! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN DIA!"

"Tidak! Biarkan Orang lain yang menyelamatkannya! Kau harus Pergi!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PERGI JIKA AYAHKU SENDIRI SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA?!" terlihat air mata deras menuruni wajah Api.

Wanita itu terdiam dan menatap Iba pada Api. Dan Anak itu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan wanita itu, dan berlari ke Rumah yang terbakar itu, untuk menyelamatkan Ayahnya.

"HEI! TUNGGU!" Terlambat. Wanita itu sudah tak bisa menghentikan Api karena anak itu sudah pergi.

"Hei, jangan katakan kalau anak itu akan pergi ke Rumah yang terbakar itu!" Kebetulan seorang Pria berpakaian biru melewati wanita itu dan mendengar pembcaraan mereka.

"Ayahnya ada dalam rumah itu. Dia ingin pergi menyelamatkannya! Ayo cepat bawa dia kemari!" kata Wanita itu panik.

"Percayakan padaku!" Pria itu pun bergegas pergi ke Rumah yang terbakar itu.

—

Disisi lain, sang Bocah Penjuak Korek Api itu menerobos masuk ke Rumah Ayahnya tanpa menghiraukan panasnya udara didalam.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya 'Untuk Apa Bocah itu menyelamatkan orang Bejad yang Ia panggil Ayah itu?

Biarkan saja dia mati terbakar sebagai balasan yang setimpal Ia dapatkan karena telah membuat Dirinya menderita.

Asal kalian tau saja, Api bukan Orang Pendendam.

Apapun yang terjadi, Sejahat apapun dia, Dia adalah Ayahnya. Dia adalah keluarganya.

Karena itulah Ia tak boleh jahat pada Ayahnya meskipun Ia jahat.

Dia tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Ia tak berhasil menyelamatkan Ayahnya.

Dia sudah membenci dirinya sendiri karena sudah membakar rumah Ayahnya meskipun tanpa sadar.

Debu dan Abu dari bangunan rumahya yang terbakar membuat nafasnya menjadi sesak sehingga dadanya terasa sakit.

"Ayaaahh! Ukh..! Ayaaahh! Dimana Kaaaau?!"

Dengan terbatuk-batuk, Ia menelusuri setiap ruangan rumah yang terbakar sambil memanggil-manggil Ayahnya. Mulai dari ruang tengah, Dapur, sampai kamar mandi. Tapi Ia tak juga menemukan sang Ayah.

"Tolong! Tolong Aku! Siapapun!"

"Ayah?!..." Api bisa mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan Ayahnya.

Suaranya berasal dari lantai Atas. Sepertinya Ayahnya ada di kamar dilantai Atas. Api langsung berlari ke lantai atas sambil menghindari kobaran api yang mulai membakar dinding di setiap ruangan dan juga puing-puing yang terbakar. Ia juga harus bertahan karena Ia mulai kehabisan nafas karena berada disana terlalu lama.

"Ayaahhh!" Api mendobrak setiap pintu ruangan di lantai atas. Dan Akhirnya Ia menemukan Ayahnya di pintu ruangan terakhir.

"Kau!" Pria itu seakan tak menyangka kalau Anaknya sendiri akan menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Ayah! Ayo pergi dari sini!" Api langsung menarik tangan Ayahnya dan membawanya pergi keluar dari tempat itu.

Semakin lama, kobaran api semakin membesar dan mulai menghanguskan sebagian rumah. Begitu hendak menuruni tangga, puing-puing atap yang terbakar jatuh menghalangi jalan.

"Oh, tidak!" langkah Api dan Ayahnya terhenti karena jalannya terhalangi.

"Sial!" Api langsung melepas jubah merah yang Ia pakai, dan menggunakannya untuk memadamkan api dari puing-puing yang ada dihadapannya.

Tanpa Ia sadari, puing-puing atap yang sangat besar terbakar akan menimpa Api! Namun karena menyadarinya, dengan cepat Ayahnya mendorong Api ke samping tangga, dan membiarkan puing-puing besar terbakar itu menimpa dirinya.

"Uaahh!"

BRAKKKK!

Api terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai bawah. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya yang terluka.

"Ukh..."

Api berusaha bangkit untuk menyelamatkan Ayahnya. Namun kepalanya yang sangat sakit itu mulai menghilangkan kesadarannya. Ia masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup derap langkah seseorang yang berlari mendekat sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

"...Ayah..."

—

Pria yang mengejar Api tadi datang ke dalam rumah dan langsung terkejut melihat Api yang terluka tak sadarkan diri dilantai dan jasad pria yang terbakar di tangga.

"Oh, Tidak!..."

Puing-puing rumah mulai berjatuhan. Pria itu tak mungkin menyelamatkan jasad yang terbakar itu, Jadi Ia segera menggendong Api yang pingsan, lalu segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Setelah sekian lama, api yang membakar rumah itu tak kunjung padam. Padahal warga setempat sudah bersusah payah bergotong-royong memadamkan api. Wanita berkerudung merah muda yang tadi menatap penuh kekhawatiran kearah Bangunan yang terbakar itu.

"Yaya...!" Pria berpakaian biru yang membopong Api menghampiri wanita yang bernama Yaya itu.

"Taufan?!.."

Pria itu, yang bernama Taufan, begitu sampai dihadapan Yaya, Ia terengah-engah berusaha menghirup udara karena kehabisan nafas.

"Kau berhasil!.."

"Yah.. hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak ini."

"Maksudmu... Ayah anak ini.."

"Mungkin orang itu.. Tapi orang itu sudah tewas!.. Mayatnya terbakar!.. Terlalu banyak api!.. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya!.." kata Taufan terengah-engah.

Yaya menatap sedih kearah Api yang digendong Taufan.

Anak yang malang.

Yaya tau dengan anak ini.

Ia selalu melihat anak ini berdiri seharian menjual korek api.

Namun Ia tak pernah melihat anak ini makan, atau pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan sekarang kemalangan nasibnya bertambah karena kepalanya terluka, dan dirinya gagal menyelamatkan Ayahnya.

"... Anak ini terluka... Kita harus melakukan sesuatu.." kata Taufan iba.

"... Aku tau.. Taufan, maukah kau bantu aku membawa anak ini ke rumahku?.."

"Ide yang bagus! Dengan senang hati!"

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke rumah Yaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...Api..."

Api terbangun mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Perlahan, Ia membuka matanya. Ia mendapati kalau dirinya sedang berada di tempat yang serba putih.

"...Hah..? D-Dimana...?"

Api melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari tau sedang berada dimanakah dirinya ini.

"Api...!"

Api mendengar kembali seseorang memanggilnya. Suaranya seperti seorang wanita yang tak asing di telinganya. Suara itu berasal dari belakang, karena itu Api berbalik.

"Ibu!"

"Api, kenapa kau membunuh Ayahmu?" tanya wanita itu memasang wajah kecewa sekaligus sedih.

"Ibu!.. Aku.. Aku tidak sengaja!.. Khayalanku lah yang membunuh Ayahku!.." Api membela dirinya sendiri.

"Api, Khayalan seperti Itu datang dari rasa kebencian dalam hatimu pada Ayahmu. Jika saja kau tak memiliki kebencian pada Ayahmu, semua ini tak akan terjadi!.."

Api terdiam. Dan hening beberapa saat disela-sela percakapan mereka.

"Api, Aku tak pernah mengajarkan anakku sendiri untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

"Ibu.. Memang Aku sangat benci pada orang itu. Namun tak ada sedikit pun aku punya kehendak untuk membunuh Ayah. Sungguh! Aku hanya menginginkan kehangatan. Itu saja. Kenapa setiap Aku ingin merasa bahagia saja harus dapat masalah? Kenapa aku hanya bisa merasakan kebahagiaanku dalam khayalan saja?! Dan harus kembali lagi ke kenyataan yang menyedihkan?! Kenapa seakan takdir menolakku untuk merasa bahagia?! Lihat saja sekarang! Takdir sudah memberi orang yang sudah membunuhmu pelajaran! Tapi kau malah memarahiku! Apa yang salah pada diriku?! Kenapa Aku harus terus menderita?! Harusnya kau membawaku sedari tadi! Dengan begitu, Aku tak perlu merasakan penderitaan lagi!" Mengungkapkan semua perasaan dalam hatinya, membuat Api kembali menangis. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat namun bergetar.

"... Jangan katakan... Kalau kau juga melarangku untuk merasa bahagia... Apa kau senang kalau aku menderita...? Kenapa kau tak mau membantuku...?!"

Ibunya Api tertunduk setelah mendengar semua curahan hati dari anak lelakinya. Ia ingin membantu, tapi coba pikir. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang mati selain menghantui? Sebagai Malaikat Pelindung, tentu saja Ia ingin membantu. Perasaannya semakin terenyuh saat Ia mendengar Api menangis tersedu-sedu.

"..Api.. Aku punya satu permintaan.. Maukah kau memenuhinya untukku?.." tanya Ibunya lembut.

Api hanya terus terisak tanpa mengatakan apapun.

".. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia.. Meskipun hanya untuk sekali.. Apa kau bisa melakukannya..?"

"...Tentu saja tidak! ...Takdir sudah menolakku untuk bahagia!.."

"Manusia.. Bisa mengubah takdir.." Ibunya Api mendekat dan mengusap air mata di wajah Api. "Aku percaya kau bisa melakukan itu."

"...Apapun yang kau katakan..."

Ibunya Api tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang Ia inginkan. Cahaya putih menyilaukan muncul setelah Ia mencium kening Api.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan Api membuka matanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia menyadari bahwa Ia sedang berbaring disebuah ranjang di kamar seseorang. Tempat ini terlihat sangat asing dimatanya.

"Ini..."

Tangannya memegangi dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia merasakan ada sebuah kapas yang ditempeli plester menempel didahinya. Seketika Ia pun mengingat semuanya.

Ia yang hampir mati kedinginan.

Ia yang pulang ke rumah namun dipukul oleh Ayahnya.

Ia yang berusaha menghangatkan diri namun tak sengaja membakar rumah Ayahnya.

Ia yang gagal saat berusaha menyelamatkan Ayahnya dari kebakaran.

Tangannya bergetar begitu mengingat semua kejadian Tragis itu. Ditambah lagi Ibunya yang masuk ke dalam mimpinya untu memarahi Api atas semua kesalahannya.

Api tersadar dari renungannya karena tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"...I-Iya? Silahkan masuk.."

Begitu pintu terbuka, Api melihat seorang lelaki bersurai hitam. Memiliki sepasang Iris berwarna Biru Aqua. Mengenakan jaket biru muda dengan lengan berwarna hitam. Lelaki itu terlihat seumuruan dengan Api.

"... Kau ini...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue (?)-**

Yeee! Akhirnya selesai juga! :D

Oke, minta Reviewnya lagi yaa! Dadaaahh! Sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya...! (Itu juga kalau kalian ingin lanjut) ;)

*Krik-Krik-krik*

Zen: -_- ... Pergi dengan Watadosnya.. Padahal aku ingat dengan jelas dia sudah janji akan memunculkan BoboiBoy Air di Chap ini.. Ehh.. Ternyata cuman nongol di akhir doang.. Di TBC langsung lagi... Haaahh! Pusing 'Pala 'Ebi.. Pala Ebi~ -_-

Zen: Pokoknya, terima kasih buat para Readers yang setia membaca Cerita ini. Maafkan atas Keharkosannya. Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca Story ini.

Akhir kata..

 **Review Please... :3**


	3. Chapter 3: This Happiness was Real

Da-Tadaaaaaaahh!

Zen: Wooo.. Bisa-bisanya kamu teriak-teriak setelah kamu ngeharkosin para Readers! Readers pada pundung ga mau baca lagi baru tau rasa!

Leila: Oohh.. Oke-oke.. Leila minta maaf atas keharkosan di Chap sebelumnya.. Niatnya sih ingin membuat kalian semakin tertarik dengan cerita Leila.. Semoga kalian tidak pundung.. .

Maaf, Hapunten, Hampuro, I'm Sorry, Gomen, Minal Aidzin (?) Bahasa Arabnya maaf apaan sih? Ah sudahlah! -_-

Author janji tidak akan ngeharkosin kalian lagi. Apalagi sampai menukar Air dengan Taufan lagi. Author Hilaf..

Oke, sudah cukup sesi minta maafnya. Mungkin dilanjut untuk Lebaran nanti. (?)

Happy RnR!~ ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Api terbangun dari pingsannya, menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada dirumah orang lain. Ia memegangi dahinya yang terasa sakit, dan mendapati selembar Kassa yang direkatkan dengan Plester menempel di dahinya.

Tok-Tok-Tok. Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan yang Ia tempati.

"..Ya?.. Silahkan masuk?..."

Begitu daun pintunya terbuka, Api melihat seorang Lelaki. Mungkin seumuran dengannya. Mengenakan jaket biru muda dengan lengan hitam. Memiliki surai hitam legam dan sepasang Aqua Hazel menghiasi wajah Tampannya. A-Apa?!

"..Kau ini..."

Lelaki itu tak berkata apapun, hanya berekspresi datar namun menatap Api dengan tatapan khusus. Umm.. tolong garis bawahi.. Tatapan khusus Untuk Orang Asing. Mungkin (?). Kejadian ini membuat Iris Red Flame milik Api bertemu dengan Iris Aqua Marine milik Anak itu.

"Air..! Apa anak itu sudah bangun?.."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara berteriak pelan yang tak asing di telinga Api. Rasanya Api pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

Tanpa diduga, Yaya, wanita berkerudung msrah muda yang menghalangi Api saat menolong Ayahnya, datang ke kamar ini.

"...Oh.. Syukurlah!.." suaranya terdengar gembira begitu mendapati Api terbangun.

"Hei, coba kau ambil roti panggang dan coklat panas di dapur kemari." perintah wanita itu pada lelaki biru muda itu.

Sedangkan yang disuruh langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dingin sekali.

"Selamat Pagi, Nak.." Sapa Yaya ramah pada Api.

"..Ah.. S-Selamat Pagi, Nona.."

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yaya menghampiri Api yang terduduk diranjangnya.

"..Aku baik.. Terima kasih sudah menolongku Nona.."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih.. Aku hanya kagum padamu.. Sangat berani sekali jika kau rela menyelamatkan keluargamu meski harus berjudi dengan peluang untuk terbakar hidup-hidup. O-Oh.. Ya Ampun.. Apa yang kukatakan?.. Harusnya aku tak membahas ini..! Kuharap kau tak tersinggung." Yaya terlihat Khawatir akan mengingatkan Api pada kejadian yang menewaskan Ayahnya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin kejadian itu memang harus terjadi. Namaku Api. Kuharap kehadiranku disini tak merepotkanmu Nona."

"Aku Yaya. Sama sekali tidak merepotkanku kok. Aku hanya mengurus satu Anak disini. Sudah besar. Umurnya kira-kira... Umm.. Berapa umurmu?"

"Uhh.. 15 tahun."

"Ah, Anakku 14 tahun. Lebih muda setahun darimu. Sudah cukup besar jadi tak terlalu repot mengurusnya. Kau lihat anak yang tadi kan? Dialah Anakku satu-satunya, dan satu-satunya anggota keluarga disini. Namanya Air."

"..Begitu. Memang tidak ada anggota keluarga yang lain lagi barang kali? Suami Anda bagaimana?"

"Dia sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu." jawab Yaya seraya tertunduk.

"Oh.. Maaf.."

Yaya menggeleng, namun setelah itu Ia kembali tersenyum. "Nah, Api. Karena kau lebih tua dari Air, berarti kau akan jadi kakak disini."

"Ha..? Maksud Anda..?"

Yaya mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Api. "Aku merasa kesepian setelah setahun hidup tanpa Suamiku. Aku ingin ada seseorang yang baru yang bisa melengkapi kehangatan keluarga ini. Dan Aku memilihmu, Api. Mulai detik ini, kau akan menjadi anak angkatku."

Mata Api membulat tak percaya.

Api merasa sangat Bahagia!

Apakah ini Khayalan lagi?

Ada Orang yang mau menjadi keluarganya!

Ada orang yang mau membahagiakan Api setelah Ia merasa sedih tak memiliki keluarga!

Ada Orang yang mau melengkapi hidupnya!

Padahal Takdir menolak dirinya untuk merasa Bahagia.

Tapi kenapa sekarang..

"Kau mau kan?"

"..Tapi nona.. Kenapa aku..?"

"Aku tau kau anak yang baik Api.. Kau tetap patuh menjalani perintah orang tuamu meskipun sebenarnya Ia sedang memperbudak dirimu. Aku sudah tau semua tentang dirimu Api. Aku selalu melihatmu berdiri seharian. Aku selalu melihatmu mencoba pulang ke rumah, namun kau selalu diusir. Aku tak mau anak baik sepertimu harus selalu menderita."

Api tertunduk. Seketika matanya yang berkaca-kaca sedari tadi pun akhirnya meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena menderita. Tapi karena bahagia.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Kau ini laki-laki kan?" kata Yaya tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi sang bocah penjual korek api itu untuk mengeringkan air matanya.

"...Tapi...Aku ini... Bukan orang Baik.. Nona Yaya.. Ayahku tewas karena aku membakar Rumahnya... T-Tapi sungguh!.. Aku bersumpah dalam Hati! Aku tak mau membunuh Ayahku sendiri." Api terisak.

"Sshhh...! Aku tau kau tidak sengaja... Ini bukan salahmu.. Kalau kau memang sengaja membakar rumah Ayahmu, mana mungkin kau sudi menyelamatkannya?" Yaya tersenyum lembut.

Api pun terdiam. Ia semakin terharu. Ternyata ada juga orang yang begitu mengerti keadaan dirinya. Inu bukan khayalan. Ia tau itu. Ia tidak sedang melamun sekarang.

"Api, Anakku." Yaya memeluk Api erat-erat.

Senyuman pun mengembang diwajah Api. Rasanya Sudah lama sekali Ia tak merasakan hangatnya pelukan.

"Nona Yaya.. Terima Kasih..."

"Panggil aku Ibu. Kalau kau mau."

Kehangatan ini.. Bukan Khayalan..

Kebahagiaan ini.. Bukan Khayalan..

Ini kenyataan..

Kenyataan yang Indah..

Kini semua penderitaan yang telah lalu lah yang menjadi khayalan.

Nasib Api mulai berputar sekarang.

Yaya melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Api.

"Selamat datang di Rumah, Api. Mulai sekarang, kau tak perlu berjualan korek api lagi. Kau tak perlu merasa kedinginan dan kelaparan lagi. Kau bukan Bocah Penjual Korek Api lagi. Kau Anakku. Ini Rumahmu. Aku dan Air adalah keluargamu."

Api mengeringkan air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, lalu Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih.."

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir begitu Air datang ke Kamar ini sambil membawa Roti dan Coklat Panas diatas nampan.

"Oh, sudah datang rupanya. Coba kau simpan di atas meja itu, Air."

Mematuhi perintah Ibunya, Air menyimpan nampan itu di atas meja disebelah Ranjang yang ditempati Api.

"Air, perkenalkan. Ini Api. Mulai sekarang, dia adalah Kakakmu. Api, Ini Air. Mulai sekarang, dia adalah Adikmu. Sebagai Kakak dan Adik, kalian harus saling menjaga, dan harus rukun. Mengerti?" Yaya memegang bahu Api dan Air.

"Ibu.. Jadi Kau.."

Yaya mengangguk. Mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Air.

"... Senang bertemu denganmu. Kak Api." kata Air dengan tanpa senyuman di wajahnya.

Api tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengajak Air berjabat tangan. "Panggil Aku Api. Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun. Aku juga sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Air."

Air terdiam pada awalnya, namun segera menjabat tangan si penjual korek api. Atau lebih tepatnya mantan penjual korek api. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. Entah kenapa, baik Api, maupun Air. Mereka merasa nyaman dengan tatapan satu sama lain. Rasanya, tatapan mata sapphire cerah milik air tak mau lepas dari tatapan Light Flare milik Api, yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Hei, mana sopan santunmu? Kakakmu tersenyum, ayo balas senyumnya!" tegur Yaya.

Air berhenti bersalaman dengan Api, masih dengan Ekspresi dinginnya. "... Aku harus pergi."

Anak itu berlalu dari Yaya dan Api.

"Oh, Api, tolong maafkan dia. Percayalah, Air adalah anak yang baik. Namun entah kenapa, semenjak Ayahnya meninggal, Sikapnya jadi berubah."

Api menggeleng. "Kalau dia bukan anak yang baik, mana mungkin Air mau berjabat tangan denganku?"

".. Aku tau kau memang anak yang Baik, Api. Nah, Ayo habiskan sarapanmu."

"Baik, terima kasih."

"Nah, Api. Aku harus membuatkan pesanan. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau boleh panggil aku. Mengerti?"

"...Pesanan?.."

"Aku membuka Toko Kue. Ada banyak pesanan yang menunggu." Yaya pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Api.

Api segera melahap Roti yang sudah lama Ia idamkan. Dulu, Dia harus membekukan Kaki dan Tangannya dengan berjualan korek api ditengah salju. Namun sekarang Ia mendapatkan Roti Ini dengan cuma-cuma.

Dia disini merasa bahagia.

Dia berada disini karena Rumahnya terbakar.

Rumahnya terbakar karena api yang Ia nyalakan.

Berarti..

api yang Ia nyalakan-lah yang membuatnya bahagia disini.

kobaran api, adalah sumber kebahagiaannya.

Tapi apa sumber kebahagiaannya harus membunuh Ayahnya sendiri?

Dia tak mau menjadikan kobaran api itu sebagai sumber kebahagiaannya lagi, meskipun api itu sudah membakar makhluk yang selalu membuat dirinya menderita.

Meskipun kobaran api itu telah menghanguskan ribuan penderitaannya.

Tiba-tiba, terlintas wajah Air di lamunan Api.

Ia teringat dengan mata birunya yang Indah.

Ia teringat dengan sikapnya yang dingin, namun tidak merugikan dirinya sama sekali.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Api jadi memikirkan Air?

Mereka baru pertama bertemu. Namun entah kenapa Api menolak kenyataan itu.

Api menghabiskan coklat panas yang ada digelasnya. Ia sudah kenyang sekarang. Api melihat piring dan gelas kotor sisa sarapannya. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Yaya mencucinya begitu saja.

Tidak ingin merepotkan Yaya, Api membawa piring dan gelas kotor itu ke dapur. Sambil menghafal tempat barunya ini. Di wastafel, Ia melihat banyak peralatan masak dan peralatan makan yang kotor disana. Sekalian saja Ia cuci.

Api mulai membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu dengan spons dan sabun yang ada. Tak sedikitpun Ia merasa terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan ini. Hampir setengah dari pekerjaannya selesai, Air datang ke dapur.

"..Tinggalkan itu!"

Api langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. "Air?"

"...Aku bilang, Tinggalkan itu!"

"...Tapi.."

Air langsung menghampiri Api, lalu merebut spons yang ada di tangannya. Melanjutkan pekerjaan yang dilakukan Api.

".. Air, kumohon. Biarkan aku membantumu, Oke?" kata Api, tak ingin menjadi pengangguran.

"... Aku bisa sendiri." balas Air singkat.

Api hanya menghela, memaklumi sikap dingin Air.

Bukan hanya hari ini saja Air melarang-larang Api untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah. Setiap hari, ketika Api hendak mengerjakan sesuatu, Air pasti langsung datang dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

Saat Api hendak mencuci baju, Air merebut pekerjaannya.

Saat Api hendak membantu Yaya mengantarkan pesanan kue, Air langsung merebut tugas itu dari Api.

Saat hendak membersihkan Rumah, Air sudah mendahuluinya.

Setiap Api memohon-mohon pada Air, ingin bekerja juga, Air pasti selalu menjawab:

"Ini tugasku."

Dan saat Api bilang ingin membantu Air, Anak itu selalu bilang:

"Aku bisa kerjakan sendiri."

Hanya dua kalimat itulah yang terucap dari Air. Dibumbui dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedingin salju. Sikapnya selalu dingin. Sama dengan musim salju yang selalu melanda kota ini.

Tapi Api tak kehabisan akal. Di Suatu hari, Api pergi mencari ruangan yang namanya Gudang. Ia masih menghapal ruangan-ruangan yang ada di rumah ini. Sampai di lantai atas, ternyata Gudang itu ada tak jauh dari kamarnya.

Sampai disana, Ia langsung mengenakan Celemek yang tergantung di dekat pintu gudang. Ia juga mengambil sehelai kain berwarna merah, mengikatnya dikepala untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dengan sigap, Ia mengambil kemoceng, dan langsung membersihkan setiap debu yang menempel di barang-barang yang disimpan disana.

Yang namanya Gudang, tentu penuh dengan barang-barang yang kotor, berdebu, tidak terpakai lagi. Saat sampai di sebuah rak buku, Api membersihkan permukaan-permukaan rak yang dipenuhi debu, seketika debu-debu itu berterbangan dan membuat hidung Api geli.

"Ha...Ha...HA-CHOOOO!"

Brakkk!

BrakkBrakBrukBrukBrukk!

Tumpukkan buku dirak berjatuhan menimpa Api karena Api menabrak Raknya saat bersin.

"...Oh, Sial!" Api menggerutu sambil menyingkirkan buku-buku yang menimpanya.

Iseng-iseng, Ia melihat setiap tulisan yang ada di sampul buku-buku itu. Ada banyak buku cerita dongeng, dengan judul yang berbeda-beda. Mungkin ini buku cerita milik Air dulu saat masih kecil? Ada juga buku-buku yang judulnya bernuansa Sejarah. Seperti sejarah negara ini, sejarah kerajaan, sejarah hukum, dan banyak lagi. Sampai, Api melihat Buku yang Sampulnya ditulis 'Album Foto'. Penasaran, Ia membuka Album itu.

Api melihat ada banyak foto-foto keluarga yang menempel disini. Di halaman paling depan, ada foto seorang wanita berkerudung putih, memakai gaun dan riasan-riasan yang menghias dirinya. Dan seorang Pria yang sangat tampan disampingnya bersurai hitam yang Iris matanya berwarna Kuning, memakai jas hitam-keunguan sedang tersenyum. Sepertinya ini Foto saat Pernikahan nona Yaya.

Api terus membuka setiap halaman Album itu, sampai Ia menemukan halaman yang berisikan Foto-foto Air yang masih kecil. Mulai dari masih bayi, sampai sudah berumur sekitar 7 tahun-an. Kebanyakan, Air selalu berfoto bersama Ayahnya. Sepertinya Ia sangat dekat dengan Ayahnya. Hei, coba lihat senyumannya yang manis dan ceria itu! Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya saat ini. Api jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat setiap foto-foto Air.

Semua foto di Album ini memotret gambar Air yang sedang tersenyum.

Terus-terang saja, Air terlihat sangat manis saat sedang tersenyum.

Sudah seminggu lebih, Api tinggal bersama Air.

Namun Ia tak pernah mengobrol dengan Air.

Air hanya akan bicara untuk melarang Api mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumah.

Api selalu berusaha mengajak Air mengobrol.

Tapi Air malah menjawab seperlunya.

Terkadang kalau Api terlalu banyak bicara, Air malah marah padanya.

Kapan Api bisa melihat senyuman Air saat ini?

Tunggu...

Kenapa Api jadi memikirkan Air?

Jujur saja,

Setelah seminggu lebih tinggal bersama Air, Api merasakan sesuatu.

Ia merasa kalau Ia tak mau jika sekedar menjadi seorang kakak.

Ia merasa.. Ingin menjadi lebih dari seorang kakak.

Ia merasa.. Ingin lebih menyayangi Air.

Ia merasa.. Ingin lebih menyayangi Air lebih dari seorang Adik.

Lalu, bagaimana Api menyebut perasaan ini?

Cinta?

Tapi.. Kenapa Api mencintai Air?

Yang jenisnya tak berlawanan dengannya?

Bukankah ini Cinta yang dilarang?

Kalau ini terjadi, berapa besar dosa yang akan Ia tanggung?

Tapi ini memang sudah terjadi!

Karena Ia memang mencintai Air!

Api langsung menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu dirinya, dan langsung mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke tempatnya, dan merapikannya. Ia kembali pada pekerjaannya, menyapu debu yang ada dilantai, lalu mengepelnya.

Tak terasa, hari pun sudah sore. Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian, Akhirnya Gudang ini bersih juga. Tak ada lagi debu yang menempel.

"Api...? Api...! Kau diatas?" Yaya datang menuju Gudang. "Oh, Kau disini ternya.."

Yaya terbelalak melihat gudangnya yang begitu bersih sekarang.

"Oh, Tuhan.. Api, Kau membersihkan gudang ini?"

"Iya. Sebisa mungkin, Aku ingin membantumu Nona. Apapun yang bisa kulakukan, akan kulakukan. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

Yaya tersenyum, memegang bahu Api. "Anak Pintar."

Api membalas senyuman Yaya.

"Nah, turunlah ke bawah. Waktunya makan malam."

"Baik."

Dan mereka berdua pun turun ke bawah untuk makan malam. Terlihat, hidangan sudah tersaji diatas meja. Dan Air sudah duduk dikursinya. Yaya dan Api pun segera duduk dikursinya yang melingkari meja makan.

"Nah, Anak-anak. Ayo kita makan."

TokTokTok.

"Oh, sebentar." Yaya bergegas menghampiri pintu.

"Oh, ini Kau rupanya." si Wanita berkerudung tersenyum begitu mengetahui orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Selamat malaam!" Taufan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sudah lama kamu tidak mampir Taufan. Masuklah, kita makan malam bersama."

"Terima kasih. Aku ingin mengadakan pesta bantal dirumahmu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Taufan sambil menggantungkan jaket tebal biru tuanya dan topinya di tempat menggantungkan baju.

"Kau gila seperti biasanya. Lain kali, kabari dulu sebelum kau mau mampir." Yaya mengambilkan kursi untuk Taufan.

"Hai Api! Hai Air! Kalian merindukanku?." Taufan duduk di kursi.

"... Umm, darimana paman tau Aku? Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Api yang sepertinya mengenal Taufan.

"Tentu aku tau! Aku masih sangat ingat jelas aksi heroikmu menyelamatkan Ayahmu saat kebakaran! Kau luar Biasa nak!"

"..Oh, jadi paman yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu? Terima kasih paman!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku Taufan! Kakak Ipar Yaya!"

"Aku juga senang bertemu dengan Paman!" Api dan Taufan saling berjabat tangan.

"Nah, semuanya, Ayo kita makan!"

"Hei! Paman Taufan! Ada ketombe di rambutmu!" kata Api menunjuk rambut Taufan.

"Hah? Ini bukan ketombe! Ini salju! Dasar kau ini!"

Makan malam mereka berlangsung sampai selesai, yang kadang-kadang diselangi tawa Yaya karena melihat Candaan Api dan Taufan. Sepertinya, meski baru pertama kali bertemu pun mereka sudah cocok. Hanya Air yang makan malam tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Taufan dan Api membantu Yaya membersihkan meja makan.

"Lho? Air kemana?" tanya Yaya.

"Bukankah tadi dia keluar saat selesai makan?" kata Taufan.

"Aku akan cari dia. Mungkin dia di kamar." kata Api sambil melangkah menuju lantai atas.

"Hei, Api aku ikut denganmu!"

"Taufan! Bantu aku merapikan meja!" gerutu Yaya.

"Heeh? Aku lelaah!"

.

.

.

Api sampai di lantai atas. Ia membuka satu persatu pintu setiap ruangan yang ada di sana. Air tidak ada dimana pun.

Dikamarnya tidak ada.

Di kamar Yaya tidak ada.

Di Api pun tidak ada.

Di Gudang juga tidak Ada.

Api tau betul tadi Air tidak pergi keluar. Tadi dia keatas setelah selesai makan malam. Tiba-tiba Api mendengar suara. Suara isak tangis. Suaranya berasal dari teras lantai dua. Penasaran, Api langsung pergi kearah sumber suara itu. Ia pergi ke teras dan betapa terkejutnya Ia dengan apa yang Ia lihat. Seseorang sedang berdiri di luar teras, padahal salju sedang turun lebat.

"Air?"

Air langsung menoleh. Dan Api kembali terkejut saat Ia melihat air mata membasahi kedua pipi Air.

Langsung Air menggunakan lengan baju hitamnya untuk mengeringkan air matanya. Dan berpaling dari Api.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya si Mantan penjual korek api.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tak berkata apapun. Hanya memalingkan pandangannya dari orang yang sedang bicara dengannya.

"Air?.. Ada apa?"

Air tetap tak mengatakan Apapun. Ia malah tak bisa menahan air matanya yang kembali menuruni pipinya.

"Hei... Sudahlah Air..." Api mengusap pipi anak biru muda itu dengan tangannya.

Air hanya tertunduk. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Api melihat Air menangis seperti ini. Biasanya Ia selalu bersikap dingin. Tak pernah memperlihatkan perasaannya. Kedua Anak lelaki itu berdiri ditengah lebatnya salju yang perlahan turun dari langit. Dinginnya malam semakin terasa saat hening melanda kota bersalju ini. Malam belum terlalu larut, namun orang-orang seakan malas untuk pergi ke luar.

"Maafkan aku.. Keberadaanku dirumah ini pasti mengganggumu Iya kan?" Api merasa bersalah.

Air menggeleng. "Tidak.."

"...Kau boleh cerita padaku, Air."

Air menghela pelan. "... Ini hanya soal masa lalu..."

Api yang penasaran pun siap mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang dituturkan padanya.

Ini kesempatannya.

Untuk lebih tau sikap Air.

Untuk lebih dekat dengan Air.

Dan Juga..

Untuk menyampaikan perasaan Api pada Air.

Bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi sosok yang lebih menyayangi Air, melebihi kasih sayang yang diberikan seorang kakak.

Bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar kakak untuk Air.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue (?)-**

Zen: Lama-kelamaan, Author ini semakin seenaknya nyimpen TBC dicerita. KENAPA KALIAN MASIH SUDI SIH BACA CERITA AUTHOR KURANG AJAR INI?! /CapsMatiinWoy /BiasaAja

Oh, Leila benar-benar minta maaf kepada para Readers sekalian.. Chap ini pasti malah semakin gaje dan tidak memuaskan hasilnya.. Mana Updatenya Lama lagi. Leila benar-benar minta maaf.

Oke, kuharap kalian bisa maklum. Jangan bosan-bosan membaca cerita ini. Masih ada Chap selanjutnya karena kita belum sampai ke Sweet Scene dari Api dan Air. Ini baru permulaan.

Nah, sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya~ Dan—

 **Review Please~ ;3**


	4. Chapter 4: You and Me are Forbidden

Da-Tadaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Waktunya Update Chapter Ceritaaaaa!

Jreng-jreng-jreng-jreeeeeeeennngggg /Dilempar

Eh, kalian tau dari mana kalau dicerita ini Gempa itu Suami-nya Yaya? Siapa yang kasih Spoiler?!

Oh, oke Aku sendiri. /OonLu

Nah, ini adalah lanjutan Chap sebelumnya. Api dan Air sudah mulai dideket-deketin nih. Harus lebih Deket—Dekeet—Dekeeeettt—Dekeeeettt— dan lebiiiiiihhh Deket Lagi biar mereka bisa... Bisa... Bi... sa... Bi... *Nosebleed*

Happy RnR! ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Air, kau boleh cerita padaku." Api tersenyum, menghibur Adiknya yang sedang Kacau itu.

Air kembali terdiam. Dinginnya salju semakin terasa saat keheningan menghampiri pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat kepulan asap putih tipis muncul setiap mereka menghembuskan nafasnya. Suasana kota juga begitu hening.

Air menghela. "... Ini hanya tentang masa lalu..."

Api yang penasaran pun siap mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang dituturkan padanya.

Ini kesempatannya.

Untuk lebih tau sikap Air.

Untuk lebih dekat dengan Air.

Dan Juga..

Untuk menyampaikan perasaan Api pada Air.

Bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi sosok yang lebih menyayangi Air, melebihi kasih sayang yang diberikan seorang kakak.

Bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi lebih dari sekedar kakak untuk Air.

"Jadi.. Apa yang terjadi?.."

Angin dingin berhembus. Menerpa surai hitam kedua anak itu.

"...Hari ini tepat sudah setahun Ayahku meninggal." Air memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena mulai kedinginan.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, apa yang terjadi pada Ayahmu? Yang membuat dirinya meningal?"

Air mengeratkan pelukan dirinya, kembali menghela dan seketika kepulan asap putih pun terlihat. Wajahnya terlihat semakin sedih. "... Kecelakaan... Yang disebabkan olehku..."

Mendengar kalimat barusan, sepertinya nasib Air sama dengan Api. Yang mana Dirinya telah mencelakakan Ayahnya sendiri.

"... Aku dan Ayah... Sudah seperti Sahabat... Dia selalu ada disampingku... Apapun yang kuminta... Ia selalu penuhi... Saat aku kesepian... Dia rela bermain menemaniku seharian..." Air memandang langit malam yang dihiasi butiran-butiran salju putih yang turun.

Api tersenyum kecil. "Setidaknya kau beruntung.. Punya Ayah yang baik..."

"... Sayangnya Aku membuang keberuntungan itu..."

"..Hah? Maksudmu?"

Air terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh salju yang turun.

"... Kecelakaan apa yang terjadi pada Ayahmu?" Api bertanya lagi.

"... Waktu itu... Aku dan Ayah pergi ke bukit. Untuk bermain bersama... Aku sangat ingin memainkan layang-layang baru milikku, karena itu aku pergi kesana untuk menerbangkannya.. Dan aku berhasil. Layanganku terbang. Berkat bantuan Ayah juga."

Api mendengarkan Air dengan penuh seksama tanpa mempedulikan angin dingin yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

"Hari-hari itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Sungguh. Cukup menyenangkan untuk menjadikannya sebagai hari terakhirmu untuk menghabiskan waktu hidupmu..."

Air menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Terlihat tangannya bergetar karena kedinginan dan menahan air matanya.

"...Apa yang terjadi?.."

"... Saat akan kembali ke rumah... Kami dihadang perampok... Salah satu mereka hampir menyembelih leherku karena kami tak memberi mereka semua barang-barang berharga yang kami punya... Aku beruntung... Ayahku cukup berani untuk melawan mereka... Tapi... Tak cukup kuat untuk menaklukan mereka..."

"...Jangan bilang..."

Air mengangguk. "Mereka bersenjata!.. Tentu saja mereka bisa membunuh Ayahku dengan mudah!..."

Api tertunduk. Rasanya Ia sangat menyesal sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Air. Api mulai bisa mendengar isakkan Air yang terdengar lirih.

"... Terlalu menyakitkan..." Air kembali meneteskan Air matanya. "... Aku ingat itu... Sangat jelas!.. Tubuhnya terluka berlumuran darah!.. Aku Ingat itu!... Saat Pisau milik penjahat itu menikam Dia berkali-kali!... Terlalu menyakitkan!... Suaranya yang parau menyuruhku untuk lari!.. Ayah... Kalau saja aku tak memintamu untuk pergi ke bukit waktu itu... Kau pasti masih ada disini!... Ini semua salahku!.."

Tangisan Air terdengar sedikit keras.

Kini Api-lah yang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Karena Dirinya sudah menanyakan hal ini.

Kini Api-lah yang benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Karena Dirinya sudah membuat Orang yang Ia sayangi Menangis.

Tangan Api kembali mengusap pipi Air yang terasa dingin, menghapus air matanya. Tiba-tiba, Air langsung menyingkirkan tangan Api dari wajahnya, dan menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk mengeringkan pipinya.

Anak itu berbalik membelakangi Api, dan wajahnya kembali terlihat dingin.

"...T-Terima kasih.. Kau sudah mau mendengarkan Aku, Kak Api. Sekarang kau boleh panggil aku Air, si anak Lelaki yang senang bermain boneka."

Api menghela, dan senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya.

"Jangan lupakan soal cerita Bocah Penjual Korek Api yang sebatang kara dan selalu bersedih." Api berusaha menghibur Air.

"Aku tau bagaimana rasanya jika Keluarga kita sendiri harus tewas karena ulah kita sendiri. Kau tau?.. Ini Rahasia terbesarku... Tak sembarang orang yang boleh tau... Soal rumahku yang terbakar? Akulah penyebab kebakaran itu. Akulah yang membakar Ayahku sendiri. Aku memang tidak sadar, namun karena kebencianku yang sangat besar padanya, membuatku tak sadar sudah membunuhnya."

Air menoleh. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa Ia turut bersedih mendengar cerita singkat Api yang lebih menyakitkan dari Ceritanya.

"...Yaah.. Kau pasti bisa bayangkan apa yang dikatakan Ibuku di Alam sana.. melihatku membunuh Ayahku sendiri.. Dia membenciku lho.."

"..."

"... Aku mengerti Air.. Semua yang kau rasakan... Aku mengerti... Aku tau... Karena Aku merasakannya Juga..." Api tersenyum.

Air kembali membuang muka. "Benarkah?"

Api mengangguk.

"... Kau benar-benar tau... SEMUA yang Aku rasakan saat ini?..."

"Tentu saja! Aku tau kau merasa sangat terpukul karena kematian Ayahmu disebabkan olehmu sendiri. Hanya karena kau ingin merasa senang, merasa bahagia, kau harus kehilangan orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu.. Dan Aku sangat tau seberapa sakit rasanya."

"... Kau Pembohong..." ketus Air dingin.

"...Hah?"

"... Kau tak tau semua perasaanku sekarang." Air melangkah pergi meninggalkan Api, namun si Mantan penjual korek api memegang tangannya.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu masih ada yang belum aku tau? Apa itu?"

"... Lepaskan Aku."

".. Hah? Perasaan yang Aneh.."

"Tidak! Maksudku lepaskan tanganku!"

Api semakin erat memegang tangan Air. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"Tidak!"

"Heei! Tidak Adil! Aku sudah mengatakan Rahasia terbesarku padamu! Tapi kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"Aku bilang Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"... Kau pembohong." Api mengembalikan perkataan Air.

"..." Air membuang muka.

Api yang mulai kesal pun menggenggam kedua bahu Air dan seketika membuat anak itu terbelalak. "Kau jelas mengatakan ada yang tidak aku ketahui soal perasaanmu! Sekarang katakan, Apa itu?"

Air tak menjawab. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menatap Api.

"Air. Aku bicara denganmu jadi Tatap Aku!"

Air masih terlihat tak sudi memandang tatapan Api yang mulai terlihat tajam.

Kehabisan kesabaran, Api menempelkan dahinya di dahi Air. Otomatis jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat sekarang.

"Ka—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" wajah Air mulai memerah karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Api sangat dekat. Ia bisa merasakan nafasnya Api yang terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa susahnya sih kalau hanya harus menatap mata orang?!"

Air berusaha menjauh dari Api, namun gagal. Tenaga Api lebih besar dari Air. Tak ada gunanya memberontak. Terpaksa kedua tatapan mereka harus kembali bertemu. Kedua Flame Hazel itu menatap tajam. Namun tak ingin membuat tatapan dingin Air terlepas darinya.

"... Aku menunggumu, Air.."

"Kak Api! Lepaskan Aku!"

"Tidak! Sampai kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!"

Air menarik nafas sejenak. Wajahnya semakin memerah. "... Aku..."

Api sudah siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan Air.

"... Aku... Tidak mau menjadi adikmu!.."

Api tersentak begitu Air mengatakan itu.

".. Maksudku... Aku tak bisa.. menjadi Adikmu... Aku ingun menjadi lebih dari sekedar adik!.. karena... Sebenarnya... Aku... Mencintaimu!"

Api lebih tersentak lagi begitu Air mengatakan itu. Matanya terbelalak seakan sedang dihujani anak panah Cinta. Oh..

"... Kau puas kan? Sekarang kau boleh panggil aku orang gila karena menyukai sesama jenis! Apalagi dengan kakakku sendiri!" Air kembali membuang mukanya yang merona hebat itu.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Api. Padahal tadinya dia yang akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Perlahan, tangan Api yang menggenggam bahu Air berpindah ke belakang punggungnya yang tertutup jaket biru muda. Air merinding ketika tangan Api perlahan menuruni punggungnya, lalu berhenti, melingkari pinggangnya. Air mulai bisa merasakan hangatnya pelukan Api, namun entah kenapa, tangannya berontak terus mendorong bahu Api.

Api semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dahi mereka sudah menempel.

Kini hidung mereka yang saling menempel.

Pada akhirnya, Api menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Air. Mencuri Ciuman pertama milik Air. Merasakan rasa dingin dan kelembutan dari bibir milik Air. Keduanya kini memejamkan mata.

Anak berjaket biru muda itu langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya terasa panas dan semakin memerah.

Karena berusaha berontak, Air harus merasa merinding karena Api semakin menekan bibirnya.

Api menghisap bibir atas Air, menunggu balasan dari anak itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Air menghisap bibir bawah Api, membalas ciumannya.

Cukup lama bibir mereka bersentuhan. Butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit seakan menjadi saksi lahirnya Cinta mereka.

"..Ka—Apph—i lep—paas!—Ummpphh—!" Lama-kelamaan, Air mulai kehabisan Nafas. Berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka yang semakin panas.

Api menjilat dan menghisap bibir Air sebelum Ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Sang Penjual Korek api mendapati Wajah anak yang ada dihadapannya itu memerah sempurna sampai ke kedua telinganya. Air masih belum berani membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat, sebelum Api menempelkan ibu jarinya di bibir Air.

"Lihat? Aku tau apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini.. Karena itulah aku melakukan ini.." Api tersenyum manis.

"... Kak Api... Tapi..."

"Aku tidak peduli jika Aku harus melawan takdir yang mengharuskanku untuk mencintai lawan jenis. Aku mencintaimu Air.." Api langsung memeluk Air.

Pelukannya hangat..

"...Aku juga mencintaimu, kak.." Air kembali memejamkan matanya, dan membalas pelukan Api.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Api terbangun tengah malam karena ingin pergi ke kamar mandi. Tanpa berlama-lama, Ia langsung kembali ke Kamarnya untuk tidur. Saat melewati lorong di lantai atas, Api mendengar seseorang mendengkur. Sangat keras. Ia mencari dari mana asal dengkuran itu.

Dari kamar Yaya? Ah! Mana mungkin dia mendengkur sekeras itu.

Oh! Suaranya datang dari kamar Air.

Tunggu...

Api tidak ingat kalau Air pernah mendengkur saat tidur.

Untuk memastikannya, Api masuk ke dalam kamar Air. Dan Ia mendapati Taufan sedang tertidur di lantai beralaskan kasur lipat. Dia menginap disini rupanya. Dan ternyata memang Taufan-lah yang mendengkur.

Ya Ampun, Paman. Kalau kau mendengkur sekeras ini, Aku yakin tak akan ada yang tahan satu kamar denganmu!

Dan di atas ranjang terlihat seseorang berbaring terbalutkan selimut biru muda. Tentu saja itu Air.

Apa Air sudah tidur?

Untuk memastikannya, Api mendekat, dan membuka selimut yang membalut tubuh Air.

"...?!"

"Hooh.. Rupanya kamu belum tidur.." Api tersenyum pada Adiknya. Umm... lebih tepatnya Kekasihnya.

"Kau bercanda?! Hanya makhluk yang tuli saja yang bisa tidur dengan dengkuran ini!" Air menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Hahaha.. Jangan bilang begitu! Dia itu pamanmu Tau!"

"..Huh.." Air terduduk diranjangnya. Terlihat rambut hitamnya kusut. Penampilannya terlihat lucu sekali.

"... Hei, mau tidur dikamarku tidak?"

"...H-Hah?.." terlihat wajah Air kembali memerah. Wajahnya gampang sekali merona ya?

"Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak mendengkur kalau sedang tidur."

"..Tapi.. Tidak ada kasur lipat lagi kak.. Hanya ada satu.. Sudah dipakai Paman Taufan.."

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di lantai? Ranjang di kamarku tak sekecil itu tau! Lagipula aku tak makan banyak tempat kok!"

"Apa?!.."

"Masih tidak mengerti juga? Oke, mungkin ini sudah tengah malam. Kau sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Aku bilang... Kau—dan Aku—tidur—satu ranjang— Mengerti?"

"... J-Jangan bercanda!" wajah Air semakin memerah, dan Api semakin gemas melihatnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Api menarik tangan Air, dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nah, kalau disini, suara dengkuran Paman Taufan tidak terlalu terdengar kelas kan?"

Api langsung membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Sedangkan Air masih mematung di dekat pintu kamar.

"Hei! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?"

"...Aku akan kembali ke kamarku!.."

Air hampir keluar dari kamar Api, namun si empunya kamar langsung menarik tangan Air, dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh tepat di atas kasur.

"Kau ini! Keras kepala sekali, sih!" Api memukul pelan kepala Air, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Air.

"..T-Terima kasih...!"

"Hm.." Api menarik selimut, dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Air.

Wajah Air semakin memerah karena kini dirinya sedang berbaring dihadapan kekasihnya! Api meletakan tangannya di punggung Air, lalu mengelus punggungnya perlahan. Lama-kelamaan, Air memejamkan matanya, dan mulai terlelap di pelukan hangat Api.

"Selamat malam.. Air..."

Api mengecup kening Air. Memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit, dan lama-kelamaan semakin naik dan bersinar terang menyinari dunia ini. Cahayanya masuk ke celah yang sedikit lebar pada jendela kaca yang tertutup Gorden merah, membuat Api perlahan membuka matanya.

Dan saat semua kesadarannya terkumpul, Api mendapati Air sedang tertidur dalam pelukannya. Si mantan Penjual korek api tersenyum melihat wajah tidurnya yang sangat polos.

"Hei.. Air.. Ayo bangun.." Api berbisik di telinga Air.

"Nnn.." Air menolak untuk bangun, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Heeh.. Dasar tukang tidur! Ayo cepat bangun!" Api menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Air.

"...Uhhnn..." Perlahan, Air membuka matanya. Sinar matahari pagi membuat Iris biru mudanya berbinar-binar. Anak itu terlihat sangat manis! Sungguh!

"...Selamat Pagi... Kak Api..." untuk pertama kalinya, Api melihat senyuman manis Air, menyapanya di pagi hari.

Api tersenyum. Untuk kedua kalinya, Ia mengecup bibir Air sesaat. Terdengar, Air mengerang pelan begitu bibir kakaknya menyentuh bibirnya.

"..Tidurmu nyenyak hmm?" Api turun mengecup leher Air.

"..Uhh.. Hentikan..!" Air kembali melengguh saat nafas hangat kakaknya menerpa lehernya.

"Air—! Air! Kau disitu?"

Mata Air langsung membulat, dan tangannya langsung mendorong Api hingga terjatuh ke lantai, begitu Ia mendengar Yaya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"..Oh, kau tidur disini rupanya.." kata Yaya. Sepertinya Ia tidak melihat yang barusan. "Hei! Api! Kau baik-baik saja?" Yaya melihat Api terlentang di lantai.

"...Uukkhh... Tidak apa, Nona.. Aku hanya mengigau saat tidur.. Hehehe.."

"Oh, baiklah. Sarapan sudah siap. Cepatlah turun ke bawah." Yaya meninggalkan kedua anak itu.

"Aduuh—! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Api terlihat kesal mengusap-ngusap punggungnya.

"Maaf! Aku tak ingin Ibuku tau soal kita! Salahmu sendiri pagi-pagi sudah macam-macam!" Air malah ikut cemberut.

"Fuuh.. Ya sudah. Ayo kita turun." Api bangkit, lalu pergi melangkah ke ruang makan dengan Air yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continue- (?)**

Kyaaaaaahhh! XD /Nosebleed

Cukup Api! Cukup! Author ga kuat liat reaksi Air pas kamu mainin (?) Dia! Kyaaaahhh! /FujoModeOn

Oke! Chapter ini Full of Sweet Scene of Api x Air! Dan Author sudah tidak kuat menahan mode Fujoshi Author! /lambai-lambaitangankekamera

Kalian mau gak kalau nanti Author masukan lagi Sweet Scene-nya di Chap berikutnya? Kalau emang mau, Author buatkan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.. ;) Jangan bosan-bosan membaca Story ini. Sampai jumpa di Chap berikutnya, dan—

 **Review Please~ ;3**


	5. Chap 5 END: Burn Away This Sinful Soul

Da-Tadaaaaaaaaa~

Yes! Waktunya Update Ceritaa~

Oooiiii—! /TeriakPakeToa

Peminat BoboiBoy Halilintar Mana Suaranyaaa—?

Semua Elemental BoboiBoy selain Hali sudah muncul disini lho—!

Kalian ingin Hali muncul juga gak—?

Mau—? Mau Banget?

Selamat Membaca~ ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **黄燐の炎** **(Ourin no Honoo) The Flame of Yellow Phosporus © Akuno-P (Mothy)**

 **The Little Match Boy © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, semua penghuni Rumah Yaya telah selesai sarapan bersama. Taufan juga ikut sarapan bersama mereka, dan seperti biasa, Api dan Air pasti akan rebutan untuk membersihkan meja makan. Seperti sekarang, Api yang sudah menumpuk piring-piring kotor, dan membawanya ke dapur, Air sudah mencegatnya di pintu dapur.

"Uuuhh... Air?"

".. Letakkan itu. Biar aku yang kerjakan."

"Oh, Ayolah! Biarkan aku yang merapikan meja! Sekali iniiii— saja. Yah?"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon.."

"Tidak!"

Api memasang wajah memelas. Berharap Air membiarkan dirinya yang mengerjakan. Oh, ayolah kalian berdua! Bukankah hubungan kalian sekarang sudah lebih dari kakak dan adik? Harusnya Akur dong!

"Pokoknya Tidak!"

Tiba-tiba Taufan merebut tumpukkan piring kotor yang dipegang Api. "Nah, biar adil, biar aku saja yang merapikan meja. Oke?"

Air pun menggeser posisinya. Tak berani kalau harus melarangnya.

"Begitu, dong. Tadi malam saja kalian sangat akur. Malah mungkin lebih dari akur. Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian bertengkar sekarang?"

T-Tadi Malam?! Api jadi teringat saat dirinya... Apa Taufan Tau?!

"M-Maksud paman, tadi malam yang kapan?" wajah Api tiba-tiba memerah.

"Pada saat selesai makan malam? Kalian tidak berebut piring kotor seperti ini. Oh, mungkin karena Air sedang tidak ada ya?"

Fuuuhh.. Api kira Taufan tau soal kejadian semalam. Kejadian di teras lantai atas.

"Kau baik sekali Taufan. Terima kasih ya." kata Yaya.

"Sebagai tamu yang baik, aku harus begitu kan? Apa kata Gempa nanti kalau aku merepotkanmu terus?"

Yaya hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Daripada hanya diam disitu, kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat membuka Toko Kue-mu?"

"Oh! Aku jadi teringat sesuatu! Aku harus mengantarkan pesanan! Ke Rumah Tuan Fang!"

"Nona, biar aku yang Antarkan Pesanannya!" Api terlihat antusias.

"Tidak! Ini tugasku!"

"Ayolah! Jangan lagi! Masa harus aku juga yang antarkan! Biar kalian tidak bertengkar lagi?" kata Taufan sambil mengelap meja makan.

"Yasudah, Kalian berdua pergi sama-sama saja! Tolong kalian antarkan kue ini ke Rumah milik keluarga Tuan Fang di Hutan Barat. Pastikan kuenya tidak rusak, mengerti?"

Api dan Air mengangguk.

"Sekarang, kalian siap-siap dulu. Aku akan mengambil kuenya."

Kedua anak itu pun pergi ke atas untuk mengganti pakaian mereka.

"Yes! Akhirnya! Meja makannya sudah bersih!" kata Taufan.

"Terima kasih, Taufan." kata Yaya sambil meletakkan 4 buah kotak berisi kue dibungkus dengan kertas kado di atas meja.

Api dan Air turun ke bawah telah siap mengantarkan kue pesanan.

"Oh, kalian sudah siap? Ini." Yaya memberikan kotak besar yang berisi kue itu pada Api dan Air. Dua kotak pada Api dan Dua Kotak pada Air.

Lalu Yaya mengembil selembar kertas, dan menuliskan semua harga yang harus dibayar sang pembeli. "Satu Dark Black Forest, satu Cheese Fondue, satu lusin Red Velvet, dan satu Strawberry Cheesecake. Ukurannya besar semua. Nah, berikan catatan ini pada Tuan Fang juga."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku tak mau membuat Ocho-ku tersayang kesepian di rumah." kata Taufan sambil mengambil Topi, Syal, dan baju hangatnya.

"Kau ini. Padahal cuma seekor kucing. Tapi sudah diperlakukan seperti anak sendiri. Lain kali mampir lagi kemari ya!" kata Yaya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hahaha.. Aku kalah sama adik iparku sendiri. Sudah punya anak. Sedangkan aku masih sebatang kara sampai sekarang. Kalau hanya satu rumah sama kucing, cara apa yang harus aku gunakan supaya punya anak?"

"Ish! Jangan bilang begitu di depan anak-anak!

"Oopsie! Keceplosan. Kalau begitu, aku pamit."

"Air, Ayo ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Pamanmu!"

"Aku tau bu! Aku bukan Anak kecil Lagi!" Air Cemberut.

"Hahaha.. Dia benar Yaya, dia sudah besar! Dan mungkin saja sudah punya Pacar! Iya kan?" Taufan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Air.

Sekarang Api mulai berkeringat dingin. Kenapa Api merasa kalau Taufan tau soal hubungan gelapnya dengan Air ya? Mungkin cuma kebetulan. Tetap berpikir Positif. Tenang.

"...Paman!" wajah Air kembali merona. "Hati-hati di Jalan Paman!"

"Datang lagi kemari ya Paman!" kata Api melambaikan tangannya.

"Tentu, Sobat!"

"Hati-hati Taufan. Kau tak boleh pulang dengan tangan kosong. Ini." Yaya memberikan kotak berisi Biskuit coklat berbentuk hati pada Taufan.

"Waah.. Rasanya aku tak asing dengan Biskuit ini! Aha! Ini biskuit yang bisa bikin makhluk yang memakannya pingsan kan? Hahahaha!"

Yaya memukul tangan Taufan. "Itu biskuit buatanku saat masih berumur 10 tahun! Aku sudah mahir sekarang."

"Oke-Oke, Tidak perlu marah begitu! Terima kasih banyak ya, adikku sayang. Nah, Sampai Nanti, semua! Jangan terlalu Rindu padaku yaa!"

"Sampai jumpa Paman!" Api, Air dan Yaya melambaikan tangannya pada Taufan yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Hei! Ayo sebaiknya kalian segera berangkat! Ingat, Kuenya Tidak boleh Berantakan!" pesan Yaya pada kedua anak lelakinya itu.

"Baik, kami berangkat dulu, Nona."

Yaya melambaikan tangan pada Api dan Air yang pergi menuju Rumah Tuan Fang di Hutan Barat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Api dan Air berjalan memasuki hutan yang kini pohon-pohon dan semua tanaman yang ada di sana tertutup salju putih tebal. Semuanya jadi terlihat putih sekarang. Mereka sudah cukup lama berjalan. Tapi tidak terlihat sebuah bangunan di sudut manapun. Hanya ada Pohon, Pohon, dan Pohon dimana-mana.

Tangan Api mulai pegal karena membawa dua kotak kue sepanjang perjalanan. Dan dia juga mulai bosan dengan suasana hening sejak Ia keluar dari Rumah Yaya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Sesekali Api mengajak bicara pada Air yang dari tadi terlihat seperti sedang melamun sambil berjalan. Tapi dia hanya merespon "Hm", "Begitu, ya", dan kadang tak merespon.

"Haah.. Pegal.." kata Api mencoba memecah keheningan.

Air tak merespon apapun. Lihat?

"Heei, Air.." tanya Api dengan nada mengeluh.

"Hm?"

"Tempatnya jauh sekaliya?"

"Hm.." Lihat?

Api menghela. Padahal mereka kan sudah punya hubungan khusus, tapi kenapa rasanya Air malah semakin dingin saja? Padahal tadi malam kan.. Mereka... Umm.. Moodnya Air kan normal-normal saja.. kenapa tiba-tiba jadi turun begini?

"Memangnya siapa sih orang yang mau punya Rumah di tengah hutan begini? Kenapa tidak tinggal di kota saja?" tanya Api masih berusaha mengusir suasana hening.

"Rumah Tuan Fang besar. Lahan di kota tidak akan cukup untuk Rumahnya yang besar itu."

Akhirnya! Air bicara juga!

"Dia itu orang kaya?"

"...ya."

"Oh..."

Kembali hening beberapa saat.

"... Apa masih jauh?.."

"Kita sudah dekat."

"Ayolaah! Tanganku mulai lelah!"

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha-CHOO!"

Api langsung terkejut. Air bersin?

"..Kau baik-baik saja?"

".. Hm.. Jangan khawatir.."

Berlaga kuat begitu. Api melihat tangan Air yang memegang kotak kue bergetar.

".. Kedinginan, hm?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan berlaga kuat begitu. Berikan kotak-kotak itu padaku."

"... Jangan berlaga kuat begitu!" Air mengembalikan kata-kata Api. "Kau bilang tanganmu sudah lelah?"

"Yang penting bukan kau yang lelah. Aku tak mau tanganmu membeku. Lagipula aku berpengalaman kok membawa barang seharian di cuaca dingin sekalipun."

"Terima kasih. Itu tak perlu. Kita sudah sampai."

"Oh?"

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai. Ada sebuah bangunan besar disana. Mereka pun segera melangkah ke sana, dan membunyikan bel Pintu Rumah mereka.

Ting-Tong

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berkacamata muncul dibalik pintu.

"Halo? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Umm... Maaf mengganggumu Nona, Apa Tuan Fang ada? Kami membawakan Pesanan Kue-nya." kata Api.

"Oh, sudah sampai rupanya. Suamiku sedang pergi keluar, jadi biar aku saja yang bayar kuenya."

"Baiklah. Ini Catatan harganya." Api memberikan selembar kertas yang di tulis Yaya tadi.

Mata Wanita itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri membaca tulisan-tulisan dikertas itu. Lalu Ia mengeluarkan uang sejumlah dengan Harga Kue yang dipesan.

"Terima Kasih, Anak-anak. Sampai Jumpa." Wanita itu tersenyum pada Api dan Air, lalu kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Yap! Pesanan sudah diantarkan! Ayo Air! Kita pulang!"

Air hanya mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Api yang sudah berjalan duluan.

.

.

.

Api kembali dilanda bosan yang disebabkan suasana hening yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Air. Sudah hampir setengah jalan mereka sampai ke Rumah, tapi satu-satunya makhluk yang paling banyak berkicau adalah Api. Dibalas dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat dari Air.

Tentu saja jika menggunakan cara yang sama (mengajak Air bicara) itu hanya mengusir hening untuk sementara. Karena itu, Si mantan Penjual Korek Api punya Ide untuk memecah keheningan!

Api memperlambat langkahnya, membiarkan Air berjalan mendahuluinya. Lalu, Ia mengambil salju yang ada di tanah, dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah bola.

Brusshh!

Sedang enak-enaknya berjalan, tiba-tiba Air merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menghantam ke belakang kepalanya. Air meraba kepalanya.

Bola Salju?

Air langsung menoleh kebelakang, sudah tau siapa pelaku yang melempar bola salju ke Arahnya.

Api!

Anak itu malah tenang-tenang saja berjalan sambil bersiul-siul, seolah tak tau apa-apa. Api menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggungnya.

"Heei!" Senyuman terlihat mengembang di wajah Air. Ia pun mengambil salju yang menutupi tanah, "Rasakan ini!" Air melempar salju ke arah Kakaknya.

Dengan cepat, Api menghindari bola salju itu.

"Oopsie~ Tidak kena!"

Brusshh!

Api melemparkan bola salju yang tadi di sembunyikan tangannya. Bola salju itu tepat mengenai wajah putih Air.

"Ha! Itu baru kenaa! Hahaha!"

"Awas kau!"

Oke, hilang sudah keheningan yang tadi. Api berhasil.

Api berlari menghindari lemparan bola salju Air sambil mentertawai adiknya saat bola saljunya meleset. Akhirnya, perjalanan mereka berlanjut sambil bermain perang bola salju.

"Hahahahaha! Payah! Kau Payah Air! Hahahaha—Whoaa!"

Brukk!

Api terjatuh sampai telungkup. Karena terlalu enak tertawa, Api tidak sadar didepan ada batu. Tentu saja Air menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membalas Api.

"Hei, kakak!"

Api yang telungkup reflek menoleh kearah adiknya dan—

Brusshh

Kini, wajah Api berlumuran salju putih yang dingin.

"Heh! Lihat! Siapa yang sebenarnya payah!" Air tersenyum puas. Lalu, Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Api yang masih terduduk di tanah.

"Ayo, Jagoan. Berdirilah." Air kembali menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

Api membalas senyuman adiknya. Tapi sungguh! Senyumannya sedikit membuat perasaan tidak enak.

Api meraih tangan Air yang terbalut sarung tangan biru tua. Bukannya berdiri,

"Whoa—!"

Dia malah menarik tangan Air sekuat tenaga hingga anak itu terjatuh tepat di pelukannya.

"..Kakak..?"

Api mendekap Air dengan erat. Kini mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain, meskipun mereka sedang terduduk diatas tanah yang tertutup salju yang dingin, meskipun udara disana semakin dingin karena salju mulai turun dan lama kelamaan semakin lebat.

Wajah putih Air kini mulai memerah. Tapi Sungguh! Ia sangat menginginkan pelukan hangat ini. Apalagi dari kekasihnya sendiri. Dia tak akan pernah menolak. Anak itu membalas pelukan Api, yang kini membuat dekapan mereka semakin erat.

Api memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang ia dapat dari pelukan Adik sekaligus kekasihnya.

"... Aku menyayangimu... Air..." Api berbisik di telinga Air.

"... Aku juga.. Menyayangimu..."

Api melepaskan pelukannya, lalu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ia mengecup bibir Air. Dan langsung mendapatkan balasan dari adiknya.

"A—Nnnn!.."

Air mengerang sakit saat Api menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat mulutnya terbuka namun Api langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Air. Wajah Air semakin memerah padam.

Air kembali melengguh pelan saat lidah Api bertarung dengan lidahnya sendiri. Namun tak lama, Ia menyerah dan membiarkan Api menelusuri setiap sudut dari mulutnya dengan lincah.

Di Hutan ini.. Tak ada siapapun.. Selain butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit..

Baik Api, maupun Air, mereka merasakan kehangatan yang sama.

Api ingat kehangatan ini..

Kehangatan ini tak asing bagi dirinya..

Kehangatan yang sama seperti yang pernah Ia dapatkan..

Kehangatan yang pernah Ia dapatkan..

Dari sebatang korek api..

Saat dinginnya udara malam musim dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya..

Dia begitu bersyukur dapat merasakan kehangatan yang meskipun kecil itu..

Berkat kobaran api itu.. Kakinya yang membeku dapat merasakan kehangatan..

Berkat kobaran api itu.. Ia bisa merasa bahagia meskipun hanya untuk sesaat..

Berkat kobaran Api itu.. Orang yang sudah membuat Ia menderita pun musnah.. Tak akan mengganggu hidupnya lagi..

Api jadi teringat pada Ayahnya.

Dengan tangannya sendiri, Ia membinasakannya.

Seberapa jahat dia, seberapa kejam ia..

Harusnya Ia tak melakukan ini padanya..

Kini Api sadar Jiwanya sudah di penuhi dosa..

Di tambah dengan cintanya pada Air..

Meskipun sekarang yang selalu membawakan kebahagiaan padanya adalah Air.. Itu hanya akan membuat dirinya semakin dipenuhi dosa..

Perasaan ini...

"..Nnnhh.. Ka—nn..."

Air mulai kehabisan nafas.

Api pun langsung mengeluarkan lidahnya dari mulut Air. Terlihat seutas saliva menghubungkan mulut mereka saat membuka jarak.

Air langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajah Air yang memerah terlihat manis di mata Api.

Api mengangkat wajah Air, membuat tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Sedangkan Air masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Si penjual korek api tersenyum pada Air, dan senyuman tipis pun terlukis diwajah anak itu untuk membalas senyumnya.

Namun karena kebahagiaan yang Ia rasakan sekarang, Ia tak menyadari besarnya Dosa yang Ia tanggung.

"... Ayo pulang.."

Air mengangguk, dan mereka berdua pun berdiri.

"... Kita harus lanjutkan ini..." senyuman Api pun berubah menjadi seringaian.

"... Ap—Kau sudah gila?!"

"Yap. Karena dirimu!"

"Wha—"

"Wlee!" Api menjulurkan lidahnya pada Air, lalu segera berlari menjauh darinya.

"Kak Api! Tunggu!"

Air pun berlari menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **それは許** **されぬ大** **罪** **!**

Sore wa yurusarenu daizai!

Semua itu Kesalahan yang tak bisa di maafkan!

 **それは許** **されぬ大** **罪** **!**

Sore wa yurusarenu daizai!

Semua itu Kesalahan yang tak bisa di maafkan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dirumah. Lebih tepatnya, Mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di Rumah. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di balik bangunan yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Kenapa mereka bersembunyi?

Kenapa mereka tidak langsung masuk ke rumah?

Jawabannya hanya Satu.

Ada 5 orang Prajurit Kerajaan berkumpul disana. Bersama dengan Yaya yang sepertinya sedang berurusan dengan mereka.

"Apa ya—Ummp!" ucapan Air terpotong karena mulutnya dibekap tangan Api.

"Shh!"

Anak-anak itu memperhatikan Yaya dengan seksama.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yaya pada salah seorang dari mereka.

"Ada. Apa kau kenal dengan Anak ini?" kata Prajurit itu menunjukkan selembar kertas poster Pencarian Buronan.

Rambut hitam itu!

Jubah yang Ia pakai!

Keranjang yang Ia bawa berisi korek api!

Anak Ini kan!..

Api!

Kenapa Fotonya dipampang disini?!

Kenapa Ia jadi Buronan?!

Iris coklat Yaya membulat melihat Poster itu.

"Ya.. Aku kenal."

"Kami sedang mencari Anak ini, Nona. Dan Kami mendapat informasi dari warga setempat bahwa kau membawa anak itu kemari. Serahkan anak itu."

"Dia tidak ada di sini. Maaf, Tuan."

"Jangan sembunyikan Dia dari kami! Dia harus ditangkap, dan membayar semua kesalahan yang Ia lakukan!"

"Apa maksud Anda?! Dia masih anak-anak! Memangnya Salah apa dia?!"

"Anak itu sudah membakar 5 bangunan di daerah Timur Kota, dan Sudah membunuh keluarganya sendiri! Ada bukti yang kuat untuk mempertanggung jawabkannya!"

Setetes keringat menuruni pelipis Yaya yang tertutupi kerudung merah muda.

"Anak itu tidak sengaja! Lagipula Keluarganya sendiri membuangnya! Dia tidak Bersalah!"

"Kau punya pembelaan? Sebaiknya kau simpan di Pengadilan nanti. Sekarang, serahkan anak itu!"

"Sudah kubilang Dia tak ada di sini!"

"Kami sedang meminta baik-baik Nona, jadi jangan membuat kami memaksamu!"

"Aku tidak main-main! Dia tak ada disini!"

"Satu kali lagi kau menahan kami, Kau juga akan di tangkap karena kau sudah melindungi penjahat!"

Api terbelalak melihat kejadian itu. Ia langsung melangkah kearah Yaya, namun tangannya di tahan Air.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mereka akan menangkapmu! Kau harus lari!"

"Tidak! Kalau aku tidak kesana, mereka akan menangkap Ibumu!"

"Tapi! Aku juga tak mau kau ditangkap! Kau tak sepenuhnya bersalah!" tiba-tiba mata biru Air berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau! Karena itu aku harus kesana! Sebelum mereka menangkap Nona Yaya!"

"Tidak! Kakak!"

Api melepaskan genggaman Air, dan langsung berlari menghampiri para prajurit itu.

"Ini peringatan terakhir! Kalau kau masih menghalangi kami! Kau akan ditangkap!"

"Tunggu!"

Sring!

Seketika Tombak-tombak besi milik Prajurit condong ke arah Api, membuat langkahnya langsung terhenti.

"Api!"

"Aku terkesan. Ku anggap itu sebagai penyerahan diri. Tangkap dia." Prajurit itu memerintah yang lainnya.

"U—uhh.. Tunggu!.."

Para Prajurit itu langsung memborgol kedua pergelangan tangan Api. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Api.

"Tunggu! Dia tidak bersalah!" Yaya masih membela Api.

"Kalau begitu, Ikutlah dengan kami ke Pengadilan. Keluarkan semua pembelaanmu, jika pembelaanmu kuat, Dia akan bebas." kata Prajurit itu, mengikuti teman-temannya yang membawa Api.

"Ibu!"

"Air!"

"Biarkan aku ikut!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Api. Dari Kota Timur Pulau Rintis. Apa kau tau apa kesalahanmu, Anak Muda?" tanya seorang Hakim berkulit gelap.

"Ya, Tuan." Api terduduk di kursi ditengah-tengah pengadilan, tangannya masih terkunci borgol besi, tertunduk menjawab pertanyaan sang Hakim.

"Angkat kepalamu, dan Katakan."

"Aku.. Membakar Rumahku sendiri.. Menyebabkan 5 bangunan yang di dekat rumahku ikut terbakar.. dan juga menewaskan Ayahku sendiri.."

"Itu kesalahan besar. Dan Aku yakin kau tau bahwa setiap orang yang bersalah, harus menerima akibatnya. Kau akan dikenakan Hukuman berat. Tapi sebelum itu.. Aku ingin Tau Apa alasanmu melakukan kesalahan itu?"

"..."

Api terdiam. Seolah semua kejadian-kejadian yang telah lampau, yang begitu penuh dengan penderitaan, teringat kembali. Bahkan Penderitaannya kembali sekarang.

Padahal Ia sudah bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang paling Ia inginkan!

Tapi kenapa Ia harus kembali menderita setelah bahagia?

Saat-saat bersama dengan keluarga baru.. Dengan kehidupan baru..

Kenapa Ia harus terjerat oleh masa lalu?!

Kebahagiaan itu hanya khayalan? Dan Cepat atau lambat kau akan kembali ke kenyataan yang penuh penderitaan?

Api hanya ingin lepas dari penderitaan!

Kenapa Ia harus menanggung Dosa jika ingin merasa Bahagia?!

Kenapa Takdir selalu menolak Api untuk merasa bahagia?!

"Aku tau kau mendengarku, Anak Muda. Jawablah." kata Hakim itu, bicaranya mulai tegas.

"Aku..." Api mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langsung Hakim yang berhadapan dengannya.

"... Yang ingin aku lakukan.. Hanyalah menghilangkan penderitaanku... Tuan..."

"Dengan membunuh Ayahmu sendiri?"

"Tidak. Melainkan dengan menghangatkan diriku dengan sebatang korek api. Aku kira Anda sudah tau kalau orang yang tewas terbakar itu sudah menyiksaku dengan menyuruhku berdiri seharian di jalanan, sambil berjualan korek api. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan udara dingin di luar, tuan. Karena itulah aku meminta baik-baik pada orang itu untuk menginap di rumahnya. Tapi nyatanya, dia tidak mengizinkanku."

"Hmm.. Jadi Kau menilai bahwa Ayahmu sendiri yang membuatmu berkehendak untuk membunuhnya?"

"Dia bukan Ayahku!" semua perhatian orang-orang di pengadilan termasuk Yaya dan Air tertuju pada Api. "Apa seorang Ayah... Akan Tega mengusir Darah dagingnya sendiri... Membiarkannya membeku sambil menjual korek api.. Bahkan jika aku mati kedinginan pun dia tak akan peduli!... Apa itu sosok yang pantas aku panggil Ayah?!..."

"Seorang Ayah adalah pemilik darah yang sedang mengalir di dalam raga seseorang. Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Apa Darah yang mengalir di dalam dirimu itu adalah milik Korban yang tewas terbakar itu?"

"Kh..!"

"Itu artinya dia Ayahmu! Tanpa pengecualian lagi! Sekarang aku akan bertanya. Apa seorang Anak pantas membunuh Ayahnya sendiri?! Kalau jawabanmu Tidak, berarti kunyatakan kau bersalah!" sang Hakim hampir membenturkan palunya, namun tertahan oleh Api.

"Dia tidak bermaksud membunuhnya! Dia hanya ingin menghangatkan dirinya sendiri saat Ayahnya tidak mengizinkan dia pulang! Dia tidak sadar sudah membakar rumahnya sendiri!" Air angkat bicara langsung meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Baiklah Anak Muda, kuakui kau cukup berani membela orang yang sudah dipastikan bersalah, dan kuharap jawabanmu dari pertanyaanku ini bisa membuat si Penjual Korek api terbebas dari tuntutan! Apakah kau pernah mendengar kalau seorang penjahat melakukan kejahatan secara tidak sadar?"

Air terdiam seribu kata.

"Semua orang pasti punya alasan atas perbuatannya. Seorang Pencuri, akan mencuri barang milik orang lain supaya Ia mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan tanpa bersusah payah. Seorang pembunuh, yang menghilangkan nyawa orang lain untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Tidak ada orang melakukan perbuatannya begitu saja! Pasti ada alasannya! Dan yang sekarang terjadi pun bisa dijadikan Contoh. Seorang Penjual Korek api membakar Ayahnya sendiri karena Ayahnya membuat dirinya menderita. Dengan begitu, tidak ada penderitaan lagi."

"Tapi Anda tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan Kalau dia bersalah seperti itu!" Yaya ikut angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja bisa. Dia juga harusnya tidak bisa langsung mengambil keputusan untuk membunuh Ayahnya sendiri meskipun Ayahnya bersalah! Dia ada bukan untuk menghukum Ayahnya yang bersalah. Dia bukan Hakim!"

Yaya pun terdiam.

"Sudah Cukup. Kalian jangan sampai membuat diri kalian bersalah karena sudah membela yang salah. Dengan ini aku nyatakan. Api, dari Kota Timur Pulau Rintis, Bersalah atas Perbuatan yang telah Ia lakukan."

Tok

Tok

Tok

Palu sudah dihantamkan ke meja. Tak ada lagi yang bisa membela. Api mulai merasa nafasnya terasa berat menghadapi kenyataan.

"Kasus Terbakarnya bangunan di Kota Timur ditutup. Algojo dipersilahkan membawa Terdakwa untuk menjalani Eksekusi."

Nafas Api semakin terasa berat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan Wajahnya kembali basah oleh keringat dingin. Tangannya yang terkunci Borgol bergetar.

Dia sangat ingin lari dari kenyataan ini, namun percuma.

Tak ada gunanya jika sekarang Ia masih menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah.

Tak ada gunanya jika Ia harus menunjukan wajah memelas di hadapan semua orang.

Kematian sudah ada di hadapan mata.

Di sisi lain di ruangan pengadilan, seorang Algojo muncul, dan melangkah ke arah Api. Algojo itu langsung menarik paksa lengan baju Api, memaksa anak itu berdiri.

"Ayo Jalan!"

Api langsung melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin setelah mendengar nada dingin dan garang dari Algojo itu. Pria yang bertugas menghukum terdakwa itu, membawa Api ke sebuah ruangan.

Dimana para Terdakwa mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUAKK!

"AARGH!"

BUKK!

BUKK!

"URGH!.."

Api hanya bisa meringgis kesakitan saat Tongkat besi Besar milik Algojo itu menghantam tubuhnya berkali-kali. Para Prajurit yang berjaga di ruang hukuman itu hanya memandang ngeri melihat anak itu tersiksa.

Darah merah mengalir dari ujung mulut Api, dan dari kepalanya yang terluka.

Memar sudah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Matanya sudah tak bisa lagi melihat karena pandangannya kabur akibat luka di kepalanya.

Api hanya bisa terengah-engah. Tak ada gunanya berteriak minta tolong. Tak ada Gunanya berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangan dan kakinya sudah di Ikat kuat.

Air mata mengalir dari ujung mata Api, berusaha menahan sakit yang Ia rasakan.

Rasa sakit ini... Memang luar biasa.. Tapi tak seberapa dengan sakitnya penderitaan...

Api hanya ingin merasa bahagia dengan menghangatkan dirinya saat itu.

Namun kenapa setelah Ia mendapatkannya, Ia malah terjerumus ke dalam hukuman ini?

Api sudah terlepas dari penderitaan sebagai seorang Bocah Penjual Korek api dengan memiliki keluarga baru.

Tapi Ia harus terjerat karena kesalahan di masa lalu.

Dia tidak salah! Sungguh dia tidak salah!

Tapi kenapa orang lain menyatakan dirinya salah?!

Hanya ingin merasa bahagia.

Apa salah jika Ia menginginkan kebahagiaan?!

Apa takdir benar-benar melarang Api untuk merasa bahagia?

"Kau pikir kau bisa terlepas dari penderitaan di dunia ini?"

Api menoleh ke arah Algojo itu yang tiba-tiba bicara padanya. Ia bisa melihat dinginnya tatapan dari irisnya yang berwarna merah ada di balik lubang topeng hitamnya.

"Kau pikir kau akan merasa cukup jika merasa bahagia di dunia ini? Jangan bergurau. Kuharap ini bisa menjadi pelajaran yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan."

Api masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Menahan sakit dari luka di tubuhnya.

"Dunia ini. Hanyalah Ilusi. Kau tidak akan tau penderitaan apa yang paling pedih atau kebahagiaan apa yang paling manis. Kau tidak akan menemukannya di dunia ini. Tidak di dunia ini. Tapi di Dunia yang akan kau kunjungi setelah ini! Jadi jika kau menderita di dunia, maka kau akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang paling manis. Tapi jika kau memaksa untuk merasa bahagia di dunia ini, bersiaplah untuk menerima penderitaan yang paling pedih yang pernah ada!"

BUKKKK!

"UAAKKHH!"

Algojo itu memukul Api sekuat tenaga. Membuat darah kembali mengalir dari ujung mulutnya. Si Penjual korek api kembali terengah-engah.

Dadanya sudah sakit karena lebam akibat pukulan si Algojo.

Brakk!

"Api!"

Tiba-tiba Yaya dan Air datang menerobos Ruang Hukuman.

"Ingin menyampaikan pesan-pesan terakhir, huh? Waktumu hanya 3 menit." kata Algojo itu.

"Api!"

Yaya dan Air menghampiri bocah penjual korek api yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Baik Yaya maupun Air, mereka sudah tak sanggup menahan air matanya begitu melihat tubuh Api berlumuran darah.

"Api!... Ya Tuhan..! Ini salahku..! Maafkan aku...!" Yaya meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi dingin Api, mengusap darah merah yang mengering di wajahnya.

"...Tidak... Tidak Nona... Ini bukan... Salahmu... Aku... Mohon... Berhentilah menangis... T-Terima... kasih... Kau... sudah... menyelamat..kan...ku... waktu itu..." suara Api mulai terdengar parau. Api lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Air. Ia mendapati mata biru mudanya berbinar-binar dipenuhi air mata. Senyuman tipis pun mengembang di wajahnya.

"...Hei.. Kenapa kau menangis...? Kau... Laki..Laki... Iya kan?..."

"...Kau..." Air mata menuruni kedua pipi Air.

Anak itu tak percaya jika hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalinya Ia melihat Api.

Seandainya tangannya tidak diikat, Api ingin sekali mengusap air mata kekasihnya itu. Membelai pipinya, dan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat air matanya berhenti.

"...Hehehe... Jangan menangis... Nanti... aku.. tak bisa... melihat.. Wajah... Manismu... Lagi.."

Air langsung memeluk tubuh berdarah Api. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Api mulai terasa dingin.

"...Aku... akan selalu... mencintaimu... Air..."

"...Aku tak mau kau pergi!..."

"...Maaf.. Aku... Akan selalu merindukanmu... S.. Selamanya... Aku tak akan... pernah m... melupakanmu...!.. Aku... Senang... bisa bertemu denganmu... Air..."

"Waktu kalian sudah habis. Kalian boleh pergi." kata Algojo itu.

Air melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap kearah Api untuk terakhir kalinya. Api hanya tersenyum padanya. Dua Orang Prajurit lalu mengantarkan mereka pergi.

Dan itulah... Saat terakhir kalinya Api melihat Yaya dan Air.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju seolah tak bosan turun dengan lebatnya dari langit. Mereka menjadi saksi dimana seorang bocah yang kini tubuh penuh lukanya terikat di sebuah tiang yang tinggi.

Kayu bakar menumpuk di tanah tepat didasar tiang yang mengikat tubuh anak itu. Ratusan Orang berkumpul ingin menyaksikan bagaimana hidup anak itu berakhir.

Anak itu menatap langit.

Terlihat begitu Indah saat butiran-butiran salju perlahan turun dari langit.

Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah anak itu.

Kenyataan ini memang kejam.

Tapi Apa yang dikatakan Algojo tadi itu benar.

Pedihnya kenyataan di dunia ini tak ada apa-apanya.

Dibandingkan dengan yang ada di dunia sana.

Algojo itu membawa sebuah obor dengan api yang berkobar diujungnya. Lalu diletakkannya obor itu di tumpukkan kayu bakar.

Perlahan kobaran api itu mulai membesar, membakar semua permukaan kayu-kayu itu.

Anak itu disini karena semua perbuatannya.

Membunuh Ayahnya sendiri.

Dan Mencintai seseorang yang seharusnya tidak dicintai, menciptakan Dosa yang sangat besar.

Jiwanya sudah dipenuhi Dosa.

Dirinya pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

Karena itulah..

Dia membiarkan kobaran Api menghanguskan tubuhnya.

Membiarkan jiwanya merasakan panasnya kobaran api itu.

Membiarkan kobaran api itu perlahan menghanguskan jiwanya yang penuh dosa.

Kobaran Api membawakan kebahagiaan pada anak itu.

Itu benar.

Karena sekarang, Anak itu sudah tak perlu merasakan pahitnya penderitaan dunia ini lagi.

Dan..

Merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya di Dunia sana..

Selamanya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **それは許** **されぬ大** **罪**

Sore wa yurusarenu daizai

Semua itu Kesalahan yang tak bisa di maafkan

 **縛りつけられた身** **体**

Shibari tsukerareta karada

Pada Akhirnya Tubuhku di Ikat

 **処刑人が** **私の足元** **に**

Shokei nin ga watashi no ashimoto ni

Kulihat, dibawah kakiku saat di eksekusi

 **火を灯した**

Hi wo tomoshita

Mereka menyalakan Api yang Berkobar

.

.

.

 **ひとかけらほどの** **パンが食** **べたかっ** **ただけ**

Hitokakera hodo no PAN ga tabetakatta dake

Aku hanya Ingin bahagia dengan memakan sepotong Roti

 **それさえ** **も許され** **なかった**

Sore sae mo yurusarenakatta

Namun seakan hal itu tak bisa dimaafkan

 **黄燐が生** **み出す炎**

Ourin ga umidasu honoo

Fosfor kuning menyalakan Api berkobar

 **焼き尽くす この** **身と心を**

Yakitsukusu kono mi to kokoro wo

Membakar dan menghanguskan Jiwa dan Raga ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyaksikan akhir hidup Bocah Penjual Korek api, Salju-salju putih yang turun dari langit, menyaksikan seorang anak. Yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Perlahan air matanya jatuh. Menggambarkan kepedihan yang Ia rasakan saat ini.

"... Aku juga... Akan selalu... Mencintaimu...

...Api..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-THE END-**

Akhirnya,

Cerita The Little Match Boy, dari Leila Scarlet Vanilla, Selesai di Chapter 5.

Terima kasih kuucapkan kepada para Readers yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai selesai.

Semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca cerita dari Author.

Atas segala kekurangannya, Author pribadi mohon maaf.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca.

-Review Please! ;3 -


End file.
